Kopfgeldjaegerinnen
by hoellenwauwau
Summary: Kopfgeldjaegerinnen kommen nach 4C, *GERMAN*, bitte R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Die Glorreichen 7 gehören CBS und Mirish Co. Das Prinzip der Unsterblichkeit gehört Davis and Panzer Productions und Rysher Entertainment. Mit dieser Arbeit wurde weder Geld verdient noch ist eine Verletzung von Copyright beabsichtigt.

**DIE GLORREICHEN SIEBEN:**

**_KOPFGELDJÄGERINNEN_**

_**by hoellenwauwau**_**_  
_**_**(c)2001**_

Es war still und nicht einmal eine schwache Briese wehte über das Tal hinweg. Die Luft schien still zu stehen und flimmerte in der unerträglichen Sommerhitze.

Es war ein breites flaches Tal und die Berge, die es umrandeten ragten in der Ferne wie Riesen in den Himmel. Doch ihre Steinhänge boten keinen kühlen Schatten als Schutz vor der Hitze die selbst zu dieser Jahreszeit für dieses Gebiet eher ungewöhnlich war. Ein schwarzer großer Adler zog seine einsamen Kreise über den Köpfen der drei Reiter, die ihre Pferde unbarmherzig durch das verdorrte Gras trieben.

Es waren zwei Frauen und ein Mann, dessen Hände an den Sattelknauf gefesselt waren.

Er ritt in der Mitte, während eine der Frauen die Spitze übernahm. Die andere war immer an seiner Seite, ein entsichertes Gewehr auf ihn gerichtet.

Sie ritten schweigend. Oder jedenfalls die beiden Frauen. Denn Terryl McQuinn – ihr derzeitiger Gefangener - hatte nicht die Absicht ihnen die Reise so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

"Braucht ihr nicht langsam ma'ne Pause, ihr Süßen? Diese Gegend is nichts für Ladies wie euch..."

Er grinste zuckersüß, was bei seinem vernarbten Gesicht eher wie eine Grimasse aussah.

"Warum lasst ihr mich nicht einfach laufen? Dann könnt ihr wieder zurück in eure nett'n klein'n Städtch'n, in die ihr gehört... Der Westen ist gefährlich und irgendwann werdet ihr euch 'ne Kugel in eure hübsch'n kleinen Köpfch'n einfangen. Und das wär' doch wirklich zu schade..."

"Halt endlich dein Maul!", fauchte die rothaarige Frau neben ihm und stieß ihm den Lauf ihres Gewehres in die Seite.

"Oder was? Willst du mich erschießen? Nur zu!"

Die Frau antwortete nicht und McQuinn lächelte siegessicher.

"Ihr könnt mich nich' erschießen! Tot bin ich nichts wert... So'n Pech für euch." Er stieß ein lautes Lachen aus, das durch das Tal hallte.

Plötzlich löste die Frau neben ihm ihren Fuß aus dem Steigbügel und versetzte ihm einen kräftigen Tritt, sodass Terryl das Gleichgewicht verlor und vom Pferd stürzte. Sekunden später war die Rothaarige mit einem Tuch an seiner Seite und stopfte ihm den Knebel in den Mund, ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

Sie riss ihn an den Haaren nach oben und schubste ihn zu seinem Pferd, dass geduldig einige Meter weiter vorne wartete.

"Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst die Klappe halten. Aufsteigen!", fauchte sie und verpasste ihm einen letzten Tritt.

Terryl stolperte zu seinem Pferd und es blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig als wieder aufzusteigen.

Die andere Frau beobachtete das Schauspiel ohne großes Interesse und sobald McQuinn im Sattel saß und die Rothaarige seine Fesseln wieder am Sattelknauf festgebunden hatte, trieb sie ihr Pferd durch einen leichten Schenkeldruck weiter. Der schwarze Wallach schnaubte leise und trottete voran.

Wenig später hatte die andere Frau wieder Stellung neben ihm bezogen und Terryl durchbohrte sie mit wütenden Blicken.

Aber sie beachtete ihn nicht weiter.

Schweigend ritten sie weiter.

JD Dunne genoss die Ruhe. In letzter Zeit war zu viel passiert und er hoffte, dass sie diesmal etwas länger anhalten würde.

Er saß zusammen mit Buck Wilmington vor dem Büro des Sheriff's, sein Stuhl gekippt, so dass er an der kühlen Wand lehnte, und eine noch halbvolle Flasche Bier in seiner rechten Hand.

Buck neben ihm schien zu schlafen, sein Hut weit ins Gesicht gezogen, um etwas Schatten zu spenden. Doch JD wusste, dass Buck hellwach war.

Sein Blick schweifte über die staubige, fast wie leer gefegte Straße und suchte das Objekt von Buck's offensichtlicher Begierde.

Es war Inez, ein Mädchen aus dem Saloon, und sie war gerade damit beschäftigt eines der Fenster zu wischen.

JD war sich sicher, dass Buck längst zu ihr gegangen wäre um wie immer zu versuchen, sie um den Finger zu wickeln – was ihm wahrscheinlich wie jedes andere mal davor nicht gelungen wäre – aber Buck hatte versprochen ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Und bis jetzt hatte Buck sein Versprechen nie gebrochen. Nicht einmal wenn es um ein Mädchen ging.

JD grinste und empfand fast so etwas wie Mitleid für Buck, denn Inez hatte ihn seit sie mit ihrer Arbeit begonnen hatte keines Blickes gewürdigt. Er fragte sich, wie sie Buck's Charme – den dieser als unwiderstehlich bezeichnete – mit so einer Kälte begegnen konnte. Andere Frauen schmolzen schon dahin, wenn Buck sie nur mit einem Blick streifte.

JD schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ließ den Gedanken fallen. Sein Blick suchte die Saloontüren und die Dunkelheit dahinter.

Seine fünf anderen Freunde saßen im Moment wahrscheinlich an einem der Tische und amüsierten sich. Ezra war vermutlich in ein Pokerspiel vertieft und zog seinen Mitspielern jedes Geld aus der Tasche. Nathan und Josiah unterhielten sich entweder über Gott und die Welt oder verloren gerade ihr Geld an Ezra und Vin und Chris würden sich mit einer Flasche Whiskey vergnügen.

Und er saß hier draußen in dieser gottverdammten Hitze, zusammen mit Buck, der im Moment keine gute Gesellschaft war, und hielt nach Banditen Ausschau, die bei dieser Hitze sowieso nicht aus ihren dunklen Löchern kriechen würden. Nicht einmal ein Hund war auf der Straße zu sehen!

JD schüttelte auch diese unerfreulichen Gedanken ab. Immerhin war es seine Entscheidung gewesen den Posten des Sheriff's anzunehmen. Und seitdem er und seine Freunde Four Corners beschützten war es wesentlich ruhiger geworden. Sie konnten wirklich stolz auf sich sein, denn sie hatten etwas erreicht, was vor ihnen noch keiner geschafft hatte.

JD seufzte und lehnte sich noch weiter zurück.

Und genoss die Ruhe.

Vin Tanner lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl weiter nach hinten und betrachtete die gelbliche Flüssigkeit in dem kleinen Gläschen. Dann leerte er das Glas mit einem mal und genoss das Brennen als der Whiskey sich einen Weg durch seine ausgetrocknete Kehle brannte.

Es war viel zu heiß für diese Jahreszeit und die Hitze hemmte alle Aktivitäten, sogar die der Banditen, die normalerweise zu Haufen die Gegend unsicher machten.

Doch im Vergleich zu anderen genoss Vin diese Ruhe nicht. Sie machte ihn nervös und er hatte das Gefühl als wäre das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Er warf einen Blick auf den schwarzgekleideten Mann, der gedankenverloren neben ihm saß und wusste, dass Chris dasselbe Gefühl hatte. Und er kannte auch den anderen Grund aus dem Chris diese momentane Ruhe nicht genießen konnte.

Denn mit der Ruhe kam Zeit. Und mit der Zeit kamen die Erinnerungen. Und Chris Larabee war ein Mann mit vielen Erinnerungen. Die meisten davon schlecht.

Vin verstand nur zu gut, was es bedeutete eine Familie zu verlieren. Sein Stamm war von der Armee niedergemetzelt worden. Doch im Vergleich zu Chris wusste er wer die Mörder gewesen waren.

Chris' Familie – seine Frau und sein kleiner Sohn – waren bei lebendigem Leibe in ihrem kleinen Haus verbrannt. Irgendjemand hatte ein Feuer gelegt und Chris war erst gekommen, als es schon zu spät war. Vin wusste, dass Chris sich die Schuld an dem Unglück gab, aber es gab nichts was er dagegen hätte tun können. Seitdem jagte Chris einen Mann ohne Gesicht und ohne Namen, und ohne große Hoffnung in jemals zu finden.

Vin seufzte. Jeder hatte seine Dämonen, die einen Tag und Nacht jagten und niemals zu verblassen schienen.

Er fragte sich kurz, was Josiah wohl dazu sagen würde, gab den Gedanken aber schnell wieder auf. Der Ex-Priester hatte zu jeder Gelegenheit einen weisen Spruch auf Lager und Vin konnte sich bei Gott nicht alle davon merken. Es war meist schon schwer genug sie auch nur ansatzweise zu verstehen.

Sein Blick schweifte zu seinen anderen Freunden. Ezra, Nathan, Josiah und einige Fremde waren in ein Pokerspiel vertieft, das Ezra wie immer zu gewinnen schien.

Der Mann war einfach ein Rätsel für Vin. Er schien keinerlei Loyalitäten zu haben, doch wenn es hart auf hart kam, konnte man sich immer auf ihn verlassen. Anfangs war er ein Außenseiter gewesen und niemand hatte verstehen können, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte in Four Corners zu bleiben um mit den anderen zusammen das kleine Städtchen zu beschützen.

Vorher hatten für den Südstaatler nur Geld und sein eigenes Wohlergehen gezählt. Aber Vin war dankbar, dass er geblieben war. Ezra war ein guter Mann, auch wenn dieser selbst das nicht unbedingt glauben wollte.

Dann war da noch Nathan. Er war der 'Arzt' in Four Corners, auch wenn er keinen Doktortitel hatte. Doch das störte hier niemanden und alle Sieben waren froh, dass er hier war, denn er hatte sie schon des öfteren wieder zusammengeflickt.

Vin bewunderte ihn, denn Nathan war früher ein Sklave auf einer Plantage gewesen und trotz dieser Tatsache war er noch immer bereit den Menschen zu helfen, die Hilfe nötig hatten – ob schwarz oder weiß.

Und Josiah. Der Ex-Priester war immer auf der Suche nach Gott und nach Erlösung für seine eigene Seele. Er sprach nicht oft über seine Vergangenheit und niemand drängte ihn.

Vin musste lächeln, als er an JD dachte, der jetzt bei dieser Hitze draußen saß. Er war so eifrig, seinen Job als Sheriff zu erfüllen, dass er beschlossen hatte draußen Wache zu halten, obwohl jeder im kühlen Saloon saß, unwillig auch nur einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen.

Und Buck hatte sich bereit erklärt, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, was aber wohl eher daran lag, dass Inez gerade damit beschäftigt war die Fenster zu wischen.

Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Vin drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

Chris hatte gerade die Whiskeyflasche geleert und sie auf den Tisch zurück gestellt. Nicht gerade leise. Vin seufzte und hoffte, dass diese Ruhe nicht allzu lange andauern würde, oder die ohnehin schon schlechte Stimmung seines Freundes würde in unermessliche Tiefen sinken.

Und das war für niemanden gut. 

TBC...


	2. 

Mirax zog die Zügel ihres Wallachs leicht an und das Tier stoppte sofort. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde und zog die Stirn missbilligend in Falten. Dieses Tal war länger als sie gedacht hatte.

Sie sah kurz über die Schulter und sah Mara, die offensichtlich Freude daran fand ihren Gefangenen mit dem Gewehrlauf zu piesacken. Aber das war nicht ihr Problem. McQuinn hätte die Klappe halten sollen.

Sein Glück, dass der Sheriff in St. Michels ihn lebend wollte. Tot war er nur die Hälfte wert und Mara und Mirax brauchten das Geld.

Mirax seufzte und betrachtete den Himmel, der sich im Westen rasch verdunkelte. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und ein Gewitter würde losbrechen. Bei dieser Hitze war das kein Wunder, aber das bedeutete auch, dass sie sich beeilen mussten. Die nächste Stadt auf ihrem Weg nach St. Michels war zu weit entfernt und Mirax überlegte welche andere Stadt in der Nähe lag, ohne dass sie einen zu großen Umweg in Kauf nehmen mussten.

Sie drehte sich zu Mara um und überlegte kurz.

"Wir sollten nach Four Corners gehen. Ist nur noch drei Meilen entfernt. Das wird'n ziemlich gewaltiges Gewitter und ich möchte nicht hier draußen sein, wenn's losgeht."

Mara nickte und betrachtete den Himmel ebenfalls. Er hatte bereits eine gelblich-orange Tönung angenommen. Kein gutes Zeichen.

"Okay. Wir stecken McQuinny in den örtlichen Knast und reiten sobald wie möglich weiter. Hoffentlich gibt's keine Probleme in dem Kaff."

"Keine Sorge. Ich kenne dort jemanden. Hab ihn zwar schon'ne Ewigkeit nicht mehr geseh'n, aber es sollte alles glatt gehen."

Ohne weitere Worte griff Mara nach McQuinn's Zügeln und folgte Mirax, die ihr Pferd zu einem leichten Trab angetrieben hatte.

JD schreckte plötzlich hoch und sah sich orientierungslos um. Was war passiert? War er etwa eingenickt? Er ohrfeigte sich innerlich. Eigentlich sollte so etwas nicht passieren. Aber die Hitze war einfach zu unerträglich gewesen und immer nur die leere Straße zu beobachten einfach zu langweilig. Irgendwann waren ihm wohl die Augen zugefallen.

Leider fühlte er sich nicht im geringsten entspannt. Im Gegenteil: jeder einzelne Knochen tat ihm weg. Noch ein Grund nie wieder auf diesem verdammten Stuhl einzuschlafen. Und wo war überhaupt Buck?

Der Platz an seiner Seite war leer. So viel zu Buck's Versprechen. Aber JD konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn nur geritten, dass er sich bei dieser Höllenhitze nach draußen gesetzt hatte?

/Apropos Höllenhitze./ Erst jetzt bemerkte JD, dass der Himmel sich bewölkt hatte. Sogar ein leichter Wind wehte durch die Straßen und wirbelte Staub auf.

JD seufzte. Die Hitze war zwar vorbei aber er war sich sicher, dass das folgende Gewitter mächtig viel Schaden anrichten würde. /Naja, alles hat seine guten und schlechten Seiten./

Er stand auf und streckte sich, dann lehnte er sich über das hölzerne Geländer der kleinen Terrasse und blickte die Straße entlang.

Plötzlich tauchten Reiter am Horizont auf. JD kniff die Augen zusammen, um mehr zu erkennen, aber es war bereits zu finster um etwas genaues sehen zu können. Er seufzte und wartete geduldig, bis die drei Pferde die Straße entlang getrottet kamen.

Jetzt konnte er wenigstens erkennen, dass es sich bei einem der Reiter um eine Frau handelte.

Ihre feuerroten langen Haare wehten wie eine Mähne im stärkerwerdenden Wind. Sie trug jedoch Männerkleidung aus Büffelhaut, die der von Vin glich. Der Hut hing an einem Band auf ihrem Rücken und darunter erkannte JD ein Gewehr, dass sie ebenfalls auf dem Rücken trug.

Außerdem hielt sie ein anderes in der Hand, dass sie jedoch in diesem Moment in eine Halterung am Sattel steckte. Sie lenkte das Pferd von der kleinen Gruppe weg und näherte sich dem Hotel.

Die anderen beiden kamen näher und JD erkannte, dass sie in seine Richtung ritten.

Jetzt, da er den anderen Reiter besser sehen konnte, hatte JD das Gefühl einen zweiten Chris Larabee vor sich zu haben.

Völlig in schwarz gekleidet, den ebenfalls schwarzen Hut tief in die Stirn gezogen. Der lange Mantel wehte hinter ihm und JD konnte den silbernen Colt im Halfter erkennen, das darunter zum Vorschein kam.

Zu seiner Verwunderung erkannte er, dass es sich auch bei diesem Reiter um keine Chris Larabee - Imitation handelte sondern um eine Frau, denn wo bei Chris kurze rot-blonde Haare waren, hatte sie lange pechschwarze Haare, die in unbändigen Locken über ihre Schulter fielen.

JD fragte sich, was zwei Frauen alleine in dieser Gegend wollten, denn ein Blick auf den dritten Reiter verriet ihm, dass er kein freiwilliger Reisebegleiter war. Der Knebel und die Fesseln an seinen Händen waren Beweis genug.

Und nun, da er ihn näher betrachtete, erkannte er ihn auch: Terryl McQuinn, gesucht wegen Mordes und Diebstahl in St. Michels. Diese beiden Frauen mussten Kopfgeldjägerinnen sein, und JD's Anerkennung für sie stieg bereits jetzt, denn McQuinn war ein harter Brocken und schon viele hatten versucht ihn zu schnappen.

Jetzt hatte die Frau ihn erreicht und betrachtete in abschätzend.

"Kann ich ihnen helfen, Ma'am?", fragte JD sofort.

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment länger und nickte dann. "Ja. Ich suche den Sheriff."

JD richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und erklärte stolz: "Sie haben ihn gefunden. JD Dunne, zu ihren Diensten."

McQuinn's durch den Knebel unterdrücktes Lachen und der zweifelnde Blick der Fremden minderten seinen Stolz gewaltig.

JD seufzte. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Für die meisten war er nur ein dummer Junge und keiner glaubte ihm, wenn er ihnen sagte, dass er der Sheriff war. /Teufel noch mal, ich würde mir selbst nicht glauben, wenn ich ein Fremder wäre./ Aber trotzdem machte es ihn wütend.

Obwohl die Frau ihm wohl ebenfalls nicht glaubte, brachte sie McQuinn mit einem kräftigen Stoß in die Rippen zum Schweigen und JD war ihr wirklich dankbar dafür.

"Na schön... Sheriff Dunne..."

"Nennen sie mich bitte JD.", meinte JD lächelnd.

Die Frau erwiderte sein Lächeln nicht, sondern betrachtete ihn nur mit ihren schwarzen kalten Augen.

"JD... Ist noch eine Zelle für diesen Dreckskerl frei? Wir bleiben nur solange der Sturm andauert. In St. Michels gibt's ein fettes Kopfgeld für ihn." Sie lächelte McQuinn an und JD lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, während McQuinn nur zornig zurückstarrte.

"Sicher. Bringen sie ihn rein, Miss...?", fragte er neugierig. Glück für ihn, dass Buck nicht in der Nähe war, denn sonst wäre er nicht ein einziges mal zu Wort gekommen.

"Mirax Terrik. Du kannst Mirax zu mir sagen.", erwiderte sie und diesmal schenkte sie ihm sogar ein echtes Lächeln.

JD grinste zurück und winkte ihr ihm zu folgen.

Terrik stieg ab und zerrte McQuinn von seinem Pferd, dann stieß sie ihn die Stufen hinauf und durch die Tür, direkt in eine der kleinen Zellen, die JD sofort abschloss.

Nun da er nicht mehr an den Sattel gefesselt war, riss sich McQuinn den Knebel herunter und starrte Terrik wütend an.

"Nimm mir wenigstens die verdammten Fesseln ab, du kleine miese..."

"Was ist aus der kleinen 'Süßen' geworden?", fragte Terrik unschuldig. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, drehte sie sich zu JD um.

"Danke, JD. Gibt's hier vielleicht 'nen Saloon mit ordentlichem Whiskey?", fragte sie dann. "Meine Kehle ist wie ausgetrocknet."

JD betrachtete sie erst einen Moment ungläubig. Er hatte noch nie eine solche Frau gesehen.

"Klar, ich bring dich hin." Er hängte die Kerkerschlüssel an einen Haken an der Wand, warf einen letzten Blick auf McQuinn, der die Gitterstäbe umklammert hielt und Terrik vernichtende Blicke zuwarf, dann ging er nach draußen und Mirax folgte ihm.

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich immer mehr und erste Regentropfen fielen auf die Straße, nur um von der staubtrockenen Erde sofort aufgesogen zu werden.

Sie überquerten die Straße und betraten das Halbdunkel des verrauchten Saloons. 

TBC...


	3. 

Chris Larabee grübelte nach. Und er wusste selbst, dass das nicht unbedingt gut war. Weder für ihn, noch für die anderen, die seine schlechte Laune ertragen mussten. Doch da es so ruhig war, hatte er nichts besseres zu tun.

Er betrachtete die halbleere Whiskeyflasche und überlegte, ob er sich diesen Abend wieder betrinken sollte oder nicht. Das war im Moment seine einzige Sorge.

Normalerweise half ihm der Whiskey, seine Sorgen zu vergessen, aber im Moment verstärkte er eher die vernichtende Wirkung der Erinnerungen.

Chris hatte natürlich die sorgenvollen Blicke seiner Freunde – besonders von Vin und Buck – bemerkt und beschloss wenigstens heute einmal auf weiteren Whiskey zu verzichten. Er wusste, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machten und das trug nur noch zu seinen Schuldgefühlen bei.

Er seufzte leise und leerte sein Glas. Er zögerte kurz, dann füllte er es wieder auf. Diese eine Flasche wenigstens noch, dann war es genug. Chris setzte gerade das Glas an die Lippen, als die Saloontüren aufschwangen.

JD kam herein. Er musste Buck's Verschwinden bemerkt haben, doch anscheinend war er nicht sauer auf seinen besten Freund. Im Gegenteil, er schien ziemlich gut gelaunt.

Chris kippte den Whiskey hinunter und hätte sich fast verschluckt, als er sah, wer JD in den Saloon folgte. Er traute seinen Augen nicht.

Er erhob sich langsam und bemerkte irritiert, dass sofort alles still wurde. Warum hatte er immer diese Wirkung auf die Leute? Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und wartete, dass die Frau ihn erreichte.

Er verkniff sich ein Lächeln, als er ihre schwarze Kleidung sah. Sie musste genauso bedrohlich wirken wie er selbst.

Während sie sich einen Weg zwischen den Tischen hindurch bahnte warf sie einen Blick in die Runde und bemerkte die wachsamen Blicke, die man ihr zuwarf.

JD, der stehen geblieben war, betrachtete sie perplex und warf immer wieder einen Blick zu Chris, der mit versteinerter Miene neben dem Tisch stand.

Chris grinste innerlich, als er sah, dass seine Freunde ihre Hände an den Waffen hatten. Wahrscheinlich hielten sie die Frau für einen weiteren Feind aus seiner Vergangenheit, der gekommen war um mit ihm abzurechnen. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Es waren schon genug Typen hier aufgekreuzt, denen er einmal zuviel auf den Fuß getreten war.

Endlich hatte sie ihn erreicht und sie musterten sich eine Weile.

"My, my, Chris Larabee. Is'ne Weile her. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich so schnell wieder sehe.", meinte sie kalt.

Nur Chris konnte das Lächeln sehen, dass sie versuchte zu unterdrücken. Sie liebte dramatische Auftritte. Und Chris hatte nichts dagegen, mitzuspielen.

"Mirax Terrik." Er sprach ihren Namen extra langsam aus und betonte jede Silbe, wobei er darauf achtete, dass seine Stimme wie immer bedrohlich wirkte, was ihm nicht sonderlich schwer fiel.

Ihm fiel die Enttäuschung von JD auf, der wahrscheinlich nicht besonders glücklich darüber war, dass dieses wunderbare Wesen – was Mirax Terrik durchaus war – bald nicht mehr auf dieser Erde weilen würde. Chris nahm sich vor, ihm diesen Heldenkram irgendwann auszureden. JD hielt ihn für einen unsterblichen Helden – und dabei war er gerade der Falsche.

"Ich hab _gehofft_, dich nicht so schnell wiederzusehen.", meinte er. Es war nicht ganz unwahr. Überall wo Mirax auftauchte, gab's Ärger. Doch dann überlegte er, dass es mit der Ruhe wohl bald vorbei sein würde. Damit konnte er durchaus leben.

Er beschloss dieses Theater endlich zu beenden, als er sah wie die Anspannung im Raum ins Unermessliche stieg.

"Was führt dich hierher?", fragte er und wusste die vorprogrammierte Antwort noch bevor Mirax sie ausgesprochen hatte.

"Deinetwegen bin ich bestimmt nicht hier, Larabee." Mirax lächelte und dann tat Chris etwas, was seine Freunde wohl noch mehr erschreckte als hätte er sie jetzt auf der Stelle erschossen: er lachte.

JD war noch verwirrter, Josiah, Nathan und Ezra einfach nur erstaunt und Vin und Buck betrachteten ihn, als hätte er völlig den Verstand verloren.

Mirax reichte ihm die Hand und Chris ergriff sie freundschaftlich. Er bedeutete Mirax sich zu setzen und sie folgte seiner Aufforderung.

Die allgemeine Anspannung löste sich in Luft auf und ein angeregtes Getuschel entstand. Jeder fragte sich, was diese Fremde und Chris Larabee miteinander zu tun hatten.

Mirax setzte sich und bestellte eine Flasche Whiskey. Während sie wartete, dass der Barkeeper ihrer Aufforderung nachkam betrachtete sie den anderen Mann am Tisch.

Er sah sie misstrauisch an und plötzlich wusste sie, wer es war.

"Sie sind Vin Tanner?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

Der Mann versteifte sich, nickte aber.

"Woher kennen sie mich?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ich bin Kopfgeldjäger. Ich sollte sie kenne. Ihr Bild hängt in jedem Sheriffbüro." /Außer in dem von JD Dunne, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Tanner versteifte sich – falls das möglich war – noch mehr und war bereit aufzuspringen, doch Chris legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Schon okay, Vin. Sie ist harmlos.", meinte er und grinste in ihre Richtung.

Es war ein alter Witz und dazu noch nicht mal ein guter und Mirax konnte schon fast nicht mehr darüber lachen, aber Chris würde sie diese Sache von damals nie vergessen lassen. Also grinste sie nur und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Chris hat Recht, Tanner. Sie brauchen sich wegen mir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich hab bereits 'nen Fisch am Haken, der mir genug Kohle für den nächsten Monat einbringt. Sie sind sicher."

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, dass auf Vin wie das Lächeln eines wilden Pumas wirkte, der bereit zum Sprung war. Aber er glaubte ihr und Chris und entspannte sich sichtlich.

JD hatte endlich den Mut gefunden sich zu ihnen zu gesellen.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du Chris kennst.", meinte er und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

"Ich kenne ihn schon 'ne Weile, aber ich war nicht sicher, dass er noch hier ist. Tja, die Welt ist klein." Sie lächelte Chris strahlend an und dieser konnte nicht anders und grinste zurück.

JD war erschüttert – oder eher erstaunt – von so viel Freundlichkeit auf einmal. Das musste er erst mal verkraften, aber er entschied sich klugerweise dagegen, irgendetwas zu sagen.

Die anderen der Sieben näherten sich wenige Minuten später und Buck hatte sein charmantestes Lächeln aufgesetzt, als er fragte: "Willst du uns nicht bekannt machen, Chris?" Inez hatte er für den Moment vergessen.

Chris seufzte und stellte seine Freunde vor. Sie bestanden alle darauf, mit dem Vornamen angeredet zu werden und schon bald waren sie alle per du. Buck hatte sich zwischen JD und Mirax gedrängt und überschüttete diese mit Komplimenten, während JD und Chris nur den Kopf schütteln konnten.

Es verging eine gute halbe Stunde während der Chris nicht ein einziges mal dazu kam, Mirax zu fragen, wie es ihr ging. Buck ließ keinen anderen länger als eine Minute zu Wort kommen und Chris und Vin konnten nur über seine Ausdauer staunen, denn für sie war es offensichtlich, dass Mirax keinerlei Interesse an ihm hatte. Sie sah kurz auf und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Whiskeyglas, während Buck weiterredete.

Die Saloontür wurde erneut aufgestoßen und ein kühler Windhauch wehte herein. Chris beobachtete die rothaarige Frau, die sich kurz umsah und dann zielstrebig auf Mirax zuging.

Sie trug Kleidung aus Büffelleder und erinnerte Chris irgendwie an Vin. War sie etwa auch Kopfgeldjägerin? Vin wurde wieder unruhig und Chris wartete gespannt.

TBC...


	4. 

Mara verabschiedete sich vorübergehend von Mirax und ritt auf das kleine Hotel zu. Sie stieg ab und schlang die Zügel ihres Rotfuchses lose um das Geländer, dann ging sie hinein.

Es war nicht so schlimm wie sie erwartete hatte. Das Hotel schien in gutem Zustand zu sein. An der Rezeption stand ein älterer Mann und betrachtete sie neugierig, als sie sich ihm näherte.

"Guten Tag. Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er höflich.

"Ich brauche zwei Zimmer.", erwiderte Mara knapp.

Sie hatte keine große Lust auf ein längeres Gespräch und ihre Kehle war noch immer wie ausgetrocknet. Bevor sie nicht einen Whiskey oder ein kühles Bier getrunken hatte, würde sie nicht mehr als nötig sagen.

"Selbstverständlich, Ma'am. Ihr Name bitte?"

"Jade.", antwortete Mara seufzend.

Der Mann trug sie in das Buch ein und fragte erneut: "Wie lange haben sie vor, die Zimmer zu mieten?"

"Höchstens zwei Tage."

Endlich war er fertig und reichte ihr die zwei Schlüssel. Mara dankte ihm und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Die Zimmer lagen sich gegenüber und Mara betrat eines davon. Es war nicht sonderlich herausragend, aber sie hatte schon Schlimmeres gesehen.

Sie ging nach unten und holte ihre Satteltasche. Nachdem sie alles auf ihrem Zimmer verstaut hatte, führte sie ihr Pferd zum Stall und auf dem Weg dorthin nahm sie Mirax' und McQuinn's Pferde mit, wobei sie sich erst versicherte, dass ihr Gefangener gut verstaut war.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie alle Pferde versorgt und entschied sich, in den Saloon zu gehen, wo Mirax sicherlich schon war.

Sie überquerte die Straße und bemerkte die Blicke, die manche ihr zuwarfen. Es wurde immer kühler und nur noch wenige Leute waren auf der Straße. Ein leichter Schauer hatte eingesetzt und Mara zog die Schultern zusammen, als ihr Regentropfen den Rücken hinunterliefen. Nach dieser Hitze war der Regen eine willkommene Abwechslung, aber trotzdem war sie froh, dass sie heute nicht im Freien schlafen musste. Es wäre sicher unangenehm geworden, noch dazu mit McQuinn, der wahrscheinlich keine Ruhe gegeben hätte.

Sie betrat den Saloon und nachdem sich ihre Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnt hatten, entdeckte sie Mirax an einem Tisch zusammen mit sieben Männern.

Mara vermutete, dass der Schwarzgekleidete Mirax Bekannter sein musste. Dann war da noch ein großer Mann und ein Schwarzer, einer der wie ein reicher Schnösel aussah, ein Kind und einer mit einem Schnauzer, der ununterbrochen auf Mirax einredete. Und ein Mann, der ähnliche Kleidung wie Mara selbst trug. /Vermutlich ein Tracker, schätzte Mara und betrachtete ihn genauer. Sie erkannte sein Gesicht von einem Wanted-Plakat, aber da Mirax so ruhig bei ihm saß, war er wohl ungefährlich.

Mit zielstrebigen Schritten ging sie auf die kleine Gruppe zu und meinte zu Mirax, ohne dass diese sich umdrehte: "Es ist alles geregelt." Sie hatte Mirax natürlich schon vorher gespürt und andersherum genauso. Mirax war nicht erstaunt als sie Mara's Stimme plötzlich hinter sich hörte.

Wieder einmal wurde es etwas stiller im Saloon als jeder sie beäugte. Mirax zog ihr einen Stuhl heran und stellte sie dann vor.

Zu Mara's Verwunderung stellte sich heraus, dass das Kind – immerhin war er höchstens zwanzig Jahre alt – der Sheriff in Four Corners war und die anderen sechs angeheuerte Beschützer. Seltsamer hätte die Mischung allerdings nicht mehr sein können: ein Revolverheld, ein Ex-Kopfgeldjäger, ein Frauenheld, ein Glücksspieler, ein Ex-Priester und ein Ex-Sklave. Und dazu das Kind.

Mara schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie betrachtete jeden der Reihe nach und musste zugeben, dass es höchst interessante Männer waren. Ihr Blick ruhte etwas länger auf dem Ex-Kopfgeldjäger. Er erwiderte ihren Blick unverwandt und nach einigen Sekunden wandte sie sich ab.

Sie bemerkte, dass vor ihrer Nase ein Kühles Bier stand. Sie bevorzugte zwar Whiskey, aber da Buck Wilmington, der Frauenheld, ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte, zuckte sie nur mit der Schulter und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Diese Gegend hier war nicht einmal so schlecht. Das Bier schmeckte gut und der Saloon war einigermaßen in Ordnung. Mara bemerkte, dass der Mann namens Ezra mit seinen Pokerkarten herumspielte und musterte ihn kurz. Er sah aus wie ein Falschspieler. Mara konnte so etwas auf hundert Meter Entfernung erkennen. Immerhin hatte sie selbst lange genug Poker gespielt - nicht immer fair - um zu wissen, worauf man achten musste.

Ezra bemerkte ihren Blick und setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf.

"Kann ich sie vielleicht für ein kleines Pokerspiel interessieren, Ma'am?", fragte er höflich, wobei sein südamerikanischer Akzent deutlicher hervorstach. Mara lächelte und nickte.

Buck und Josiah stiegen ins Spiel mit ein und die anderen beobachteten Mara neugierig. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie eine erfahrene Spielerin war, nach der Art zu urteilen, wie sie die Karten ausgab. Sogar Ezra war überrascht. Er zeigte es nicht, aber Mara wusste es.

Sie lächelte siegessicher und verteilte die restlichen Karten.

Chris seufzte erleichtert auf, als Buck endlich von Mirax abließ und sich Mara zuwandte, bei der er sich wahrscheinlich erhoffte, mehr Chancen zu haben. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Manchmal wusste Buck einfach nicht, wann er verloren hatte. Aber das war nicht sein Problem, Buck würde es schon früh genug erfahren. Spätestens wenn entweder Ezra oder Mara ihm sein ganzes Geld aus der Tasche gezogen hatten.

Er beschloss die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und sich endlich mit Mirax über deren Pläne zu unterhalten. Also stand er auf und forderte Vin und Mirax mit einem kurzen Nicken auf, ihm zu folgen. Die anderen blieben am Tisch zurück und verfolgten gespannt das Spiel, bei dem es immer klarer wurde, wer gewinnen würde. Und diesmal war es nicht Ezra, was diesen allerdings nicht sonderlich zu stören schien. Gegen eine schöne Frau verlor es sich wohl leichter.

Chris führte die anderen nach draußen. Es hatte zwar angefangen zu regnen - eigentlich goss es eher wie aus Eimern - und ein kühler Wind fegte durch die jetzt leere Straße, aber es war nicht so kalt, wie er angenommen hatte. In der Ferne sah er einen Blitz und etwas später folgte ein leises Grollen. Chris hoffte, dass das Gewitter nicht direkt auf sie zukam. Es schien ziemlich heftig zu sein.

Sie gingen in den Pferdestall, weil Chris annahm, dass sie dort ungestört sein würden, und er hatte Recht. Außer den Pferden befand sich niemand dort.

Mirax ging zu ihrem schwarzen Wallach und strich ihm leicht über die Stirn. Das Pferd wieherte und stieß sanft mit der Schnauze an ihre Schulter. Chris lächelte leicht. Mirax hatte immer gewusst, wie man mit Pferden umgehen musste.

"Ein schönes Tier.", bemerkte Vin und Chris konnte die Bewunderung in seiner Stimme heraushören. Vin hatte Recht. Es war wirklich ein Prachtross.

"Allerdings.", erwiderte Mirax stolz. "Ich habe ihn von einem Indianerstamm aus dem Norden. Der Häuptling hat ihn mir als kleines Dankeschön geschenkt." Sie lächelte, als sie sich an die ganze Geschichte erinnerte. "Meiner Meinung nach ein viel zu wertvolles Geschenk. Immerhin war das ihr schönstes Pferd. Aber er hat darauf bestanden. Und einem Häuptling kann man schlecht etwas abschlagen."

Chris war sicher, dass Vin gerne die ganze Geschichte gehört hätte. Immerhin war er bei Indianern aufgewachsen und betrachtete jeden, der auch nur im entferntesten mit Indianern zu tun hatte, als Seelenverwandten. Aber dafür war später immer noch Zeit. Außerdem gab es etwas, was ihn brennend interessierte.

"Was ist mit deiner Partnerin?", fragte er unvermittelt. "Wird sie ein Problem sein?"

Mirax lächelte über seine Direktheit. Aber sie schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf. "Nein, keine Sorge. Sie ist...harmlos." Sie grinste. "Ich vertraue ihr. Immerhin kenne ich sie schon eine Weile." Sie sah Chris dabei in die Augen und dieser wusste sofort, dass Mara ebenfalls unsterblich war.

Es wunderte ihn immer noch, das Mirax ihm ihr kleines Geheimnis anvertraut hatte. Immerhin hatte er damals nicht gerade zu den vertrauenswürdigsten Menschen gehört. Aber anscheinend hatte Mirax das nicht gestört. Chris nahm an, dass sie genügend Menschenkenntnis besaß, was die Sache allerdings noch seltsamer erscheinen ließ. Er hätte sich damals nicht einmal selbst einen Penny anvertraut und Mirax verriet ihm gleich das unglaublichste Geheimnis, von dem Chris jemals erfahren hatte.

Nach Sarah's und Adam's Tod allerdings hatte er sie für dieses Wissen verflucht, dass sie ihm verliehen hatte. Er hatte damals nicht verstehen können, wie Menschen ganze Jahrtausende am Leben bleiben konnten, während seine Frau und sein Kind grundlos sterben mussten. Sie hatten nichts getan und doch waren sie tot. Und Mirax hatte vermutlich schon hunderte von Menschen getötet und lebte immer noch auf dieser Erde.

Doch er hatte sich schließlich damit abgefunden. Irgendeinen höheren Grund musste es schon geben, warum es Unsterbliche gab. Und das Mara eine von ihnen war, überraschte ihn eigentlich nicht. Er hatte nur sichergehen wollen. Denn er wusste aus Erfahrung: dort wo Unsterbliche - und besonders Mirax - beteiligt waren, gab es immer Probleme. Oder jedenfalls unangenehme Überraschungen.

Mirax musterte Vin. "Außerdem hätte sie schon längst irgendwas unternommen, wenn sie was gegen dich gehabt hätte. Sie fackelt nicht lange wenn's um solche Dinge geht." Sie grinste. "McQuinn kann ein Liedchen davon singen."

"Wie habt ihr es geschafft ihn zu schnappen?", fragte Vin neugierig. Er war jetzt beruhigt und außerdem gefielen ihm diese beiden Frauen. Es kam schließlich nicht jeden Tag vor, dass man zwei weibliche Kopfgeldjäger traf. Und dann auch noch so gutaussehende. Außerdem hatten sie McQuinn gefasst, das war schon ein kleines Wunder an sich. Wahrscheinlich hatten dutzende Kopfgeldjäger das gleiche versucht - ohne Erfolg. Vin wusste, wie schwer es war, diesen Typen zu finden. Er hatte es selbst einmal versucht, aber nach fast vier Monaten ohne irgendeinen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort hatte er es schließlich aufgegeben.

"Oh, es hat eine Zeit lang gedauert.", meinte Mirax. Chris fragte sich wie lange, aber das spielte bei Unsterblichen wohl keine allzu große Rolle, oder?

"Als wir ihn aber dann gefunden hatten, war es ein Leichtes. Schon ein Wunder, dass so ein Dummkopf sich so lange verstecken konnte. Aber er hält sich für einen Profi, und anscheinend hat es ihm jeder abgenommen." Sie bemerkte Vin's fragenden Blick und erklärte: "Er ist nur ein Mann. Das macht ihn in meinen Augen ziemlich berechenbar. Und Mara kann sehr überzeugend sein. Sie ist eine hervorragende Schauspielerin. Hat ihn glatt um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Kein Wunder, dass er so sauer auf sie ist." Sie lächelte, als sie sich an McQuinn's Gesicht erinnerte, als er herausgefunden hatte, wer sie wirklich waren.

Sie wollte gerade etwas hinzufügen, als sie von draußen Hufgeklapper hörten. Chris ging zur Tür und lugte vorsichtig hinaus. Dann runzelte er verwirrt die Stirn.

"Was sucht die Kavallerie hier?", murmelte er leise und trat vollends hinaus. Sofort peitschte ihm der Regen ins Gesicht und er zog die Schultern zusammen, als das Wasser seinen Rücken hinunterlief.

Der Anführer - ein Major, wie Chris an den Rangabzeichen erkennen konnte - hatte ihn gesehen und kam auf ihn zu. Er zügelte sein Pferd einige Schritte vor ihm und tippte zur Begrüßung mit zwei Fingern an die Hutkante. "Sir. Ich suche den Sheriff."

Chris musterte den Mann. Er war groß und kräftig gebaut und sah so aus, als verstünde er seinen Job. Er wunderte sich nur, warum sie nicht darüber informiert worden waren, dass die Armee nach Four Corners kam. Er hasste Überraschungen.

"Chris Larabee. Ich bin sein Stellvertreter. Was wollen sie hier?", fragte er knapp und nicht unbedingt freundlich. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete ungeduldig.

Der Major betrachtete ihn kurz, dann nickte er knapp. "Major Callburn. Wir haben einen Gefangenen. Er soll nach Green Valley überführt werden. Eigentlich wollten wir keinen Stop machen, aber das Gewitter würde uns zu sehr aufhalten. Wir warten, bis es vorbei ist. Ist noch eine Zelle frei?"

Chris sah die anderen Soldaten der Reihe nach an und bemerkte unter ihnen einen weiteren Mann, der mit Handschellen gefesselt war. Er hatte den Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so dass Chris ihn nicht erkennen konnte. Misstrauisch kniff er die Augen zusammen, nickte aber trotzdem.

"Folgen sie mir.", meinte er nur und ging los. Der Major war abgestiegen, und während ein Sergeant und der Gefangene ihm folgten, brachten die anderen Soldaten die durchnässten Pferde in den Stall.

"Wer ist ihr Gefangener?", fragte Chris und warf einen weiteren Blick auf den gefesselten Mann. Er hatte das Gefühl ihn zu kennen, konnte aber nicht sicher sein.

"Jack Johnson."

Chris warf Callburn einen finsteren Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn das keine Probleme waren, dann wusste er auch nicht. Ausgerechnet dieser Schwerverbrecher - auch genannt 'Der Schlitzer' - musste Four Corners einen Besuch abstatten. Chris wären im Moment hunderte andere Leute eingefallen, die er lieber hier haben würde. Er hoffte nur, dass Johnson's Bande nicht ausgerechnet jetzt versuchen würde, ihren Anführer zu befreien. Nach allem, was Chris über ihn wusste, hatte Johnson eine kleine Armee um sich gescharrt. Es waren vielleicht keine Soldaten, und ihre Bewaffnung war auch nicht so vielfältig, aber ihre Absichten vertraten sie dafür umso deutlicher.

Chris verfluchte wieder einmal das Schicksal, das ihnen anscheinend niemals Ruhe gönnen wollte und betrat das Gefängnis. McQuinn starrte ihm finster entgegen, aber Chris beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Er schloss die nächste Zelle auf und wartete, bis Callburn den Gefangenen hineingestoßen hatte. Dann schloss er wieder ab und hängte den Schlüssel zurück an seinen Platz.

"Wird er hier sicher sein? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Weg gemacht, um ihn jetzt entwischen zu lassen.", meinte Callburn zweifelnd.

Chris zuckte mit der Schulter. "Stellen sie einige ihrer Leute ab, wenn sie wollen. Ich habe nichts dagegen." Er nickte dem Major und dem Sergeant zu und ging nach draußen. "Ich hab noch zu tun. Den Sheriff finden sie im Saloon. JD Dunne." Damit kümmerte er sich nicht weiter um die Soldaten, sondern ging zurück zum Stall.

TBC...


	5. 

Mirax beobachtete, wie Chris sich mit dem Major unterhielt. Sie musterte die Soldaten misstrauisch und schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte die Armee hier zu suchen? Mirax war nicht sonderlich auf die Kavallerie zu sprechen und verspürte auch nicht das geringste Bedürfnis ihnen zu begegnen. Natürlich konnte sie ihnen nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, schon gar nicht bei diesem Wetter, aber wenn sie sich irgendwann mit ihnen abgeben musste, dann wenigstens nicht hier.

Sie warf Vin einen kurzen Blick zu und war sich sicher, dass er das gleiche dachte wie sie. Sie sah nach oben und warf Vin einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte zustimmend.

Schnell kletterten sie die schmale Leiter nach oben auf den Heuboden. Es war nicht viel Platz, aber die Soldaten ließen sich von hier aus gut beobachten, ohne dass man selbst gesehen wurde. Mirax machte es sich auf einem Heuballen gemütlich und Vin setzte sich neben sie. Schweigend warteten sie.

Die Soldaten, die nun den Stall betreten hatten und begannen, sich um ihre Pferde zu kümmern, scherzten lauthals über ihren Gefangenen. Mirax spitzte die Ohren, als sein Name fiel. Jack Johnson. Nicht übel. Das Kopfgeld, das auf ihn ausgesetzt war, war fast doppelt so hoch wie das für McQuinn.

Außerdem hatte Mirax noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen. Sie war ihm öfter als einmal begegnet, aber dass sie in dieser Zeit Freunde wurden konnte keiner ernsthaft erwarten. Johnson war so ein arroganter Bastard, dass Mirax schon allein bei seinem Anblick übel wurde. Sie schob diese Gedanken beiseite. Für Rachepläne war jetzt nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt.

Vin warf ihr einen wissenden Blick zu und lächelte leicht. Mirax wusste, dass er selbst einmal Kopfgeldjäger gewesen war und nahm an, dass er das selbe gedacht hatte wie sie. /Ob er von meinen kleinen 'Zusammenstößen' mit Johnson weiß/ Dieser Gedanke war absurd. Aber Mirax betrachtete Vin einen Moment länger, bis sie sicher war, dass er nichts wusste.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Chris kam herein. Er sah sich kurz um und dann kurz nach oben, als er niemanden entdeckte. Er wusste, dass sie sich hier versteckten. Da er ihre Anwesenheit nicht verraten wollte, indem er einfach zu ihnen heraufkletterte, lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, zündete sich eine seiner Zigaretten an und beobachtete die Soldaten wachsam.

Schließlich waren sie fertig und gingen und Chris schüttelte den Kopf, als er ihre Pferde betrachtete. Die Armee hatte keine Ahnung von Pferden. Vermutlich hatten sie zu viele, als dass sie sich darum kümmerten, ob es ihnen gut ging oder nicht. Diese Pferde hier waren auf jeden Fall vollkommen erschöpft und nass bis auf die Knochen. Viel länger hätten sie es wahrscheinlich nicht bei diesem Wetter ausgehalten.

Mirax und Vin kletterten wieder nach unten und Mirax versuchte, das Heu loszuwerden, das überall auf ihrem schwarzen Mantel hing. Vin versuchte ihr zu helfen so gut es ging. Chris grinste, als er das sah.

"Das solltet ihr nicht zu oft wiederholen. Die Leute werden sonst anfangen zu reden..."

Vin warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und Mirax verpasste ihm einen Rippenstoß mit dem Ellbogen. Doch ihr Ärger war schnell verflogen.

"Wie lange werden sie bleiben?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Solange der Sturm anhält. Mir gefällt das Ganze nicht. McQuinn ist eine Sache, aber Jack Johnson..." Chris verzog missmutig das Gesicht.

"Ich weiß was du meinst. Hab viel von diesem Johnson gehört. Nichts davon war gut." /Blutige Gemetzel bei denen Unschuldige sterben sind niemals gut./ "Lasst ihr das Gefängnis bewachen?"

"Ich hab dem Major vorgeschlagen, dass er Wachen abstellt. Vermutlich wird er das auch tun. Aber ich bezweifle, dass ein paar Soldaten Johnson's Gang abhalten könnten, sollten sie wirklich hier auftauchen." Chris schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. "Außerdem wird JD sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, die Gefangenen ebenfalls zu bewachen. Ich werde Buck und Josiah Bescheid sagen, dass sie ihm helfen sollen. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl..."

Sie gingen wieder nach draußen. Plötzlich kam Chris der Wind viel kälter vor als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Er erschauerte leicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich sollte JD lieber gleich warnen." Er nickte den beiden zu, dann eilte er zum Saloon zurück. Seine schwarze Kleidung verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit und schon nach wenigen Metern war er nicht mehr zu sehen.

Mirax sah ihm kurz nach, dann warf sie Vin einen Blick zu. Er musterte sie, unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollten.

"Ich werde ins Hotel gehen. Heute passiert sowieso nichts mehr. Gute Nacht, Vin." Sie nickte ihm zu und er lächelte zurück.

"Ma'am." Mit zwei Fingern tippte er an den Hutrand, dann folgte er Chris.

Mirax sah ihm nach. Sie hatte ihn bis jetzt nicht weiter beachtet. Das war vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen. Vin Tanner schien ein interessanter Mann zu sein. Sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und ging zum Hotel, um zu sehen, was für Zimmer Mara gemietet hatte.

Mara Jade gefiel es immer besser in Four Corners. Nicht nur, dass der Whiskey ganz ausgezeichnet schmeckte. Es gab obendrein noch jemanden, der ihr beim Pokerspielen in Nichts nachstand. Es war Ezra Standish sogar ein oder zweimal gelungen, sie zu betrügen. Mara sagte nichts dazu, denn sie tat das selbe fast die ganze Zeit, aber sie bewunderte es doch, dass es ihr nicht einmal aufgefallen war. Oder zumindest erst im Nachhinein.

Nichtsdestotrotz gewann sie die meisten Spiele. Die anderen beiden hatten es längst aufgegeben, nicht zuletzt weil sie bereits fast ihr ganzes Geld verspielt hatten. Sie begnügten sich damit, einfach zuzusehen.

Überdies war Ezra auch noch ein äußerst redegewandter Mann, und intelligent dazu. Mara ertappte sich immer öfter dabei, dass sie tatsächlich über seine Witze lachte. Es war schön, sich wieder einmal gehen zu lassen und die Gesellschaft dieses Mannes war eine willkommene Abwechslung. Immerhin hatte sie die letzten Tage Terryl McQuinn ertragen müssen. Und dieser konnte mehr als einfach nur lästig sein.

Außerdem hatte Buck endlich das Interesse an ihr verloren. Er beschäftigte sich jetzt wieder mit dem Mädchen aus dem Saloon. Mara hatte von JD erfahren, dass ihr Name Inez war und das Buck schon seit längerem ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte - bis jetzt ohne Erfolg.

Mara sah von ihren Karten auf, als die Saloontür aufgestoßen wurde. Überrascht erkannte sie, dass es sich um Soldaten handelten. Sie waren vollkommen durchnässt, was sie allerdings wenig zu stören schien. Sie gingen zur Bar und bestellten Bier, wobei sie sich aufmerksam umsahen. Einer der Soldaten - ein Sergeant - musterte Mara interessiert, doch diese ignorierte ihn - nicht nur, dass er äußerst hässlich war, in Mara's Augen passte er einfach nicht zur Armee - und wandte sich wieder Ezra zu, der sich ebenfalls von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte und sich jetzt wieder seinen Karten widmete.

Währenddessen näherte sich ein Major, der sich vorher beim Wirt über irgendetwas erkundigt hatte, JD und fing leise an mit ihm zu reden. Mara konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, doch der Ausdruck auf JD's Gesicht war Antwort genug auf ihre Fragen: Es gab Probleme. JD erhob sich und eilte nach draußen.

"Nun, Miss Jade? Wollen sie aufgeben, oder kann ich damit rechnen, dass sie ein ebenso gutes Blatt haben wie ich?", fragte er lächelnd.

Mara erwiderte das Lächeln und zog aus ihrer Jackentasche ein weiteres Bündel Dollarscheine. "Sie dürfen damit rechnen. Ich erhöhe um... 20 Dollar."

"Ich gehe mit und möchte sehen, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben." Ezra legte das Geld in die Mitte des Tisches und wartete, dass Mara ihr Karten aufdeckte.

Sie lächelte. Ezra verbarg seine Überraschung gut, aber Mara sah trotzdem das kurze Aufflackern in seinen Augen. Mara hatte vier Könige. Ezra legte seine Karten verdeckt auf den Tisch. Er zeigte niemals sein Blatt, wenn er verlor.

"Das Glück scheint heute nicht auf meiner Seite zu stehen. Schönheit vor Alter, wie es scheint."

Mara sagte nichts dazu. Schönheit _und_ Alter vor ihm wäre treffender gewesen. Aber das brauchte er ja nicht zu wissen. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Nach allem, was Mara erfahren hatte, glaubte sie, dass wenigstens Larabee über sie Bescheid wusste. Aus welchem Grund auch immer Mirax es ihm anvertraut hatte, sie schien ihm zu vertrauen. Es gab keinen Grund nicht dasselbe zu tun.

"Nun, Mr Standish. Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich es heute gerne dabei belassen." Mara steckte das gewonnene Geld in die Jackentasche. Es war nicht gerade wenig. Ezra nickte zustimmend.

Sie wandten sich wieder den anderen zu und Buck begann gerade damit, von einem ihrer Abenteuer zu berichten, als die Tür ein weiteres Mal geöffnet wurde und Larabee hereinkam. Er wandte sich sofort an Buck und Josiah.

"JD könnte eure Hilfe gebrauchen." Er nickte in Richtung Bar, wo die Soldaten standen. "Sie haben einen Gefangenen mitgebracht: Jack Johnson. JD wird ihn sicher bewachen wollen. Ich möchte, dass ihr auf ihn aufpasst."

Buck fluchte. "Der Junge wird sich noch mal in ernste Schwierigkeiten bringen. Warum hat er uns vorhin nichts gesagt?" Er nickte Josiah zu und beide gingen eiligst nach draußen. Sie wären fast mit Vin zusammengestoßen, der eben hereinkam.

"Wo ist Mirax?", wollte Chris wissen.

"Ins Hotel.", war Vin's knappe Antwort.

Er setzte sich zusammen mit Chris an ihren Stammplatz und Inez brachte sofort eine Flasche Whiskey. Währenddessen erzählte Nathan die Geschichte weiter, die Buck angefangen hatte.

Mara beobachtete Ezra, als dieser auf seine Taschenuhr sah. Es war bereits zwei Uhr nachts und langsam wurde der Saloon leer. Chris und Vin saßen noch immer an ihrem Tisch, und Nathan hatte sich bereits verabschiedet. Die meisten Soldaten waren gegangen und der Wirt begann damit, aufzuräumen.

Ezra sah auf und lächelte charmant. "Ich bin der Meinung es wird Zeit diesen Tag zu beenden. Darf ich sie dazu überreden mir morgen beim Mittagessen Gesellschaft zu leisten?", fragte er höflich.

Mara lächelte. "Betrachten sie mich als überredet."

"Sehr schön. Ich werde sie abholen. Ich wünsche eine angenehme Nacht."

Mara nickte ihm zu und sah ihm nach, als er die schmale Treppe neben dem Tresen hinaufging. Ezra hatte sein Zimmer im Saloon, gleich in der Nähe seiner geliebten Spieltische. Mara konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie stand auf, verabschiedete sich von den anderen und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.

Dieser Ort gefiel ihr wirklich immer besser. Vielleicht hielt der Sturm noch einige Tage an?

TBC...


	6. 

JD beobachtete den Gefangenen verstohlen. Er hatte natürlich schon viel von Jack Johnson gehört und allein beim Anblick dieses Mannes lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Johnson und McQuinn hatten sich leise unterhalten, als er hereingekommen war, doch nun saß jeder schweigend in seiner Zelle und starrte ihn an. Dass JD sich unwohl fühlte war eher noch eine Untertreibung.

Zwei Soldaten standen vor der Tür, doch das genügte nicht, damit JD sich sicherer fühlte. So viel er wusste war Johnson's Bande groß und zwei Soldaten würden nicht viel Schutz bieten, sollten sie sich entschließen ihnen einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Natürlich wusste JD nichts von Buck und Josiah, die auf der anderen Straßenseite unter einem Vordach saßen und die Straße aufmerksam im Auge behielten. Hätte er es gewusst hätte er sich zwar fürchterlich über Chris' mangelndes Vertrauen in ihn aufgeregt - aber er hätte sich wesentlich sicherer gefühlt.

JD unterdrückte ein Gähnen und erinnerte sich daran, dass er nicht wieder auf einem Stuhl einschlafen wollte. Außerdem würde es keinen guten Eindruck machen, wenn er jetzt einfach eingenickt wäre. Immerhin war er der Sheriff.

Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, in denen nichts geschah. JD fragte sich bereits, ob sie noch einmal davon gekommen waren, als er plötzlich ein seltsames Poltern hörte. Er hörte ein Pferd wiehern, doch bevor er auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, brach die Hölle los.

Buck und Josiah, die er nun entdeckte, als er aus der Türe hinauslugte, begannen zu feuern und auch die beiden Soldaten fingen an zu schießen. JD zog den Kopf zurück, als eine Kugel den Türrahmen neben seinem Kopf durchschlug. Einer der Soldaten ging zu Boden, der andere folgte innerhalb von Sekunden. JD konnte nicht viel erkennen, aber es mussten mindestens zwölf Männer sein, die dort draußen wild um sich schossen.

Buck und Josiah waren in Deckung gegangen und der Regen und die Dunkelheit machten es für sie fast unmöglich, genau zu zielen. JD hörte weitere Schüsse und vermutete, dass auch die anderen seiner Freunde auf dem Weg hierher waren. Er versuchte in dem Durcheinander zu zielen, doch sein Schuss ging weit daneben.

Der Gefangene hinter ihm brüllte laut auf und JD fuhr erschrocken herum. Als er seinen Fehler erkannte, war es bereits zu spät. Er hörte, wie der Hahn einer Pistole gespannt wurde und drehte sich langsam um, nur um genau in den Lauf der Pistole zu starren, der ihm schwarz und drohend entgegenstarrte. JD ließ seine eigene Waffe fallen und hob die Arme. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell mit ihm zu Ende gehen würde. Vielleicht hätte er doch öfter auf Chris hören sollen? Wenn er doch nur...

JD unterbrach diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Alle 'wenn' der Welt halfen ihm jetzt nicht mehr. Er schluckte hart und bemerkte, dass die Schüsse für einen Moment aufgehört hatten. Erst jetzt fand er Zeit, sich das Gesicht seines Gegenübers genauer anzusehen. Was er sah, erschreckte ihn: der Mann war von Narben nur so übersät und blickte ihn finster drohend an. Seine Augen waren vollkommen kalt und gefühllos. Doch zu JD's Erleichterung machte er keine Anstalten zu schießen.

Stattdessen packte er JD am Kragen, riss ihn herum und ging zur Tür. Er feuerte einmal in die Luft und brüllte dann mit tiefer Stimme: "LARABEE!"

Das Feuer wurde wiederum eingestellt. Der Mann lachte heiser auf.

"Wenn ihr den Jungen lebend wollt, dann lasst uns geh'n. Ich verspreche, dass wir ihn angemess'n behandeln." Er lachte wieder und JD wollte gar nicht wissen, was 'angemessen' in diesem Fall bedeutete. Er sah, dass Chris seinen Leuten Zeichen gab, nicht weiter zu feuern und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er so unaufmerksam gewesen war. Sie verloren nicht nur zwei Gefangene - denn JD war sich jetzt sicher, dass Johnson und McQuinn sich zusammengetan hatten - sondern mussten sich auch noch um ihn sorgen.

Der Mann, der ihn noch immer am Kragen gepackt hielt, winkte einen seiner Leute herein. Dieser schloss beide Zellen auf und ließ die Gefangenen heraus. Johnson trat auf JD zu und schlug ihm ohne Vorwarnung mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. JD schluckte den Fluch, der ihm auf der Zunge lag, herunter. Es war vielleicht nicht allzu klug diesen Mann noch weiter gegen ihn aufzubringen.

"Gute Arbeit, Mike.", wandte sich Johnson indessen an den narbigen Mann.

"War mir 'ne Freude, Boss. Was ist mit ihm?" Er nickte in Richtung McQuinn, der bis jetzt ruhig dabei gestanden hatte.

"Er kommt mit. McQuinn ist der Ansicht, dass er eine äußerst wertvolle Information für mich hat."

"Was ist mit dem Jungen?", fragte Mike und presste den Revolverlauf gegen JD's Schläfe.

Johnson dachte einige Sekunden lang nach, bevor er antwortete.

"Wir nehmen ihn mit. Larabee wird uns nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Wir könnten ihn noch brauchen. Wieviele Männer hast du mitgebracht?"

"Zwölf." Mike warf einen Blick auf die Straße. "Aber es sind nur noch acht. Wir haben also genügend Pferde.", meinte er ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung. Anscheinend waren seine Leute nützliche Werkzeuge, mehr aber auch nicht.

"Gut, dann los. Dieses Kaff wird bezahlen, genauso wie dieser arrogante Major." Er nahm die Pistole, die einer seiner Männer ihm reichte und befahl ihnen aufzusitzen.

JD konnte seine Freunde erkennen, als Mike ihn auf sein Pferd hinaufzerrte und ihn wie einen Schild benutzte, die Waffe noch immer an seine Schläfe gepresst. Langsam zogen sie sich zurück und als sie einige Meter zwischen sich und Larabee und die Armee gebracht hatten, rissen sie ihre Pferde herum und stürmten davon.

"VERDAMMT!" Buck fluchte ununterbrochen.

Kurz nachdem die Reiter verschwunden waren, war er zum Stall geeilt, um sein Pferd zu holen, doch Chris hatte ihn auf halbem Wege aufgehalten. Vermutlich hatte Chris Recht. Es brachte nichts, sie bei Nacht und bei diesem Wetter zu verfolgen. Wie um diesen Gedanken noch zu unterstreichen, erleuchtete ein greller Blitz in diesem Moment den pechschwarzen Himmel. Der Donner der folgte klang drohend und nah. Viel zu nah. Noch eine Stunde und das Unwetter würde genau über ihnen sein. Ein weiterer Blitz folgte und Buck fluchte wieder.

Er hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Die Reiter hatte er erst bemerkt, als es schon zu spät gewesen war. Sie waren wohl langsam herangeritten und durch den Regen, die Dunkelheit und das Donnern in der Ferne hatte er sie weder gesehen noch gehört. Und jetzt hatten sie JD.

Chris kam zu ihm, gefolgt von Vin, und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Keine Sorge, wir finden sie.", meinte er finster. Buck betrachtete seinen langjährigen Freund schweigend und erkannte in ihm die gleiche Wut, die er selbst spürte. Chris' Blick war hart und undurchdringlich und kalt wie Eis. Buck wandte den Blick ab, als er diese eisblauen blitzenden Augen auf sich ruhen fühlte. Statt dessen sah er Vin an und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Wir werden morgen nicht sehr viele Spuren finden. Der Regen hat schon jetzt die meisten weggespült. Aber immerhin wissen wir, in welche Richtung sie geritten sind.", meinte dieser und klang nicht gerade zuversichtlich.

Buck wusste, dass das nicht viel zu sagen hatte. Diese Männer wären nicht die ersten, die irgendwann in sicherer Entfernung die Richtung änderten. Und die Chancen, dass sie JD _lebend_ wiederfanden wurden von Minute zu Minute geringer. An jedem anderen Tag hätte sich Buck auf Vin's Fähigkeiten als Tracker verlassen, doch gegen die Naturgewalten war selbst Vin machtlos. Wenn sie Pech hatten konnten sie morgen nicht einmal mit der Suche anfangen. Denn so wie es aussah, hatte sich die Natur gegen sie verschworen. Die Straße war schon jetzt so glitschig vom Schlamm, dass das Laufen Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Reiten - vor allem _schnelles_ reiten - erschien fast unmöglich.

Buck bemerkte Mirax, die sich ihnen näherte. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie bei der Schießerei auch dabei gewesen war. Außerdem kam sie aus der Richtung, in der die Reiter verschwunden waren. Ihr Blick war genauso grimmig wie der von Chris. Er selbst sah wahrscheinlich auch nicht anders aus.

"Ich habe sie verloren, als sie die Straße verlassen haben.", meinte sie. Buck sah sie erstaunt an. Jedenfalls wussten sie jetzt, dass sie _tatsächlich_ die Richtung geändert hatten.

"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich McQuinn nicht aus den Augen lassen darf. Der Typ würde seine Mutter verkaufen, wenn er irgendeinen Vorteil darin sehen würde. Ich frage mich, was er Johnson versprochen hat." Mirax fluchte leise und sah sich kurz um.

Die Soldaten hatten ihre getöteten Kameraden zur Seite getragen und Nathan kümmerte sich um die wenigen Verletzten. Immerhin hatten sie vier der Gangster erwischt. Doch sie waren tot und würden ihnen nicht mehr weiterhelfen können. Buck bemerkte, wie Nathan plötzlich Josiah zu sich winkte. Er beugte sich über einen der Gangster und fühlte nach einem Puls. Anscheinend hatte er einen gefunden, denn zusammen mit Josiah hob er den Mann hoch und trug ihn ins Gefängnis.

Chris hatte es auch bemerkt und folgte ihnen. Die anderen begleiteten ihn.

"Was ist los?", fragte er als sie das Gefängnis betraten. Nathan hatte den Mann auf eine der Bänke gelegt und untersuchte seine Schulter.

"Der hier lebt noch. Er ist nicht so schwer verletzt, wie's zuerst aussah. Ich glaube, er kommt durch.", meinte Nathan und betrachtete die Wunde genauer. Es war ein glatter Durchschuss, aber der Mann hatte viel Blut verloren und war wahrscheinlich deshalb bewusstlos.

"Er sollte lieber überleben.", meinte Chris. Es klang drohend und Buck erschauerte leicht.

Selbst wenn der Mann starb zweifelte Buck nicht daran, dass Chris mit dieser eiskalten Stimme selbst Tote wieder ins Leben zurückholen konnte. Und sei es nur, um sie dann eigenhändig zu töten.

TBC...


	7. 

JD hatte sich noch nie so sehr gewünscht wieder zurück in Boston zu sein wie in diesem Moment.

Er saß auf einem der Pferde, das vorher einem der Banditen gehört hatte und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Zu seiner Verteidigung musste man sagen, dass es nicht nur die Angst war, die ihm zu schaffen machte. Er war geknebelt und gefesselt und der eiskalte Regen schien in jede einzelne Pore seines Körpers einzudringen. Der Wind tobte um sie herum und wirbelte Staub und Blätter auf und es war fast stockfinster. Außerdem hatten sie vor gut einer halben Stunde die Straße verlassen und danach hatte JD jede Orientierung verloren. Tagsüber hätte er sich wahrscheinlich zurechtgefunden, doch in der nur von Blitzen erleuchteten Dunkelheit schien alles fremd.

Er hoffte, dass seine Freunde ihn finden würden, obwohl er wusste, wie gering die Chancen waren. Sie konnten nicht einfach so losreiten und ihn befreien. Der Regen vernichtete jede noch so kleine Spur, die sie hinterließen. Und außerdem wurde der Untergrund immer steiniger. Vermutlich näherten sie sich den Bergen.

Wo auch immer sie hin wollten, JD hoffte, dass es nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt war. Vermutlich hatte er sich schon jetzt eine schlimme Erkältung, wenn nicht sogar eine Lungenentzündung, geholt und er hatte keine Lust, hier draußen zu sein, wenn das Gewitter erst so richtig losbrach. JD schätzte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte er die riesigen schwarz-drohenden Wolken sehen, die sich am Himmel gebildet hatten. Ein Blitz schlug in der Nähe in einen hohen Baum ein und Funken sprühten durch die Nacht.

JD zuckte zusammen, als der folgende Donner über ihnen krachte. Er rollte durch das Tal und hallte an den Bergwänden wider. Ein unheimliches Rauschen erfüllte das Tal und die Stille, die darauf folgte war fast noch unheimlicher.

Die Reiter ritten schweigend weiter, trieben ihre Pferde in selbstmörderischem Galopp über die steinige Wiese. JD war fast erleichtert, dass er nicht der Einzige war, dem dieses Wetter Unbehagen bereitete.

Er sah sich wieder um, konnte aber nichts erkennen, das ihm auch nur im Entferntesten bekannt vorkam. Doch er konnte bereits die Berge sehen, die vor ihnen aufragten. Noch gute zwei Stunden und sie hatten sie erreicht. Danach würde es für seine Freunde noch unmöglicher sein, ihn zu finden. Und selbst wenn: die kleine Straße, die durch die Berge führte war so schmal, dass sie sich von oben leicht verteidigen ließ. Seine Freunde würden keine Chance haben.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er versuchte mit seinen fast steifgefrorenen Finger einen Stofffetzen aus seinem Hemd zu reißen, was ihm nach fast fünf Minuten auch gelang. Es war nicht viel, aber JD war sich sicher, dass Vin es finden würde. Nicht umsonst hielt er ihn für den besten Tracker in dieser Gegend. Er ließ den Stoff fallen und hoffte, dass keiner es bemerken würde. Doch niemand achtete auf ihn und JD atmete erleichtert aus.

Plötzlich tauchte vor ihnen ein Hindernis auf und einige Pferde bockten. Die Reiter schafften es gerade noch im Sattel zu bleiben, doch JD hatte nicht so viel Glück. Durch seine Handfesseln konnte er nirgends einen festen Halt bekommen und als das Pferd nach rechts ausbrach, um dem Hindernis in vollem Galopp auszuweichen wurde JD einfach aus dem Sattel katapultiert.

/Ich werde mir das Genick brechen. Was für ein Ende., dachte er. Dann schlug er hart auf dem Boden auf und seine Welt verschwand hinter einem schwarzen Vorhang.

Mirax betrachtete den Verletzten einige Sekunden, doch nach einem weiteren Blick zu Buck und Chris wusste sie, dass er in 'guten Händen' war, sollte er aufwachen. Sie wartete noch einen Moment, dann ging sie wieder nach draußen, um nach Mara zu suchen.

Sie brauchte nicht lange, um ihre Partnerin zu finden. Mara war gerade damit beschäftigt, Ezras Arm zu verbinden. Eigentlich hatte Mara vorgehabt die Bande zu verfolgen, doch anscheinend hatte sie genauso wenig Erfolg dabei gehabt wir Mirax selbst.

"Wie sieht's aus?", fragte Mirax, als sie sich den beiden näherte.

"Es ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer.", versicherte Ezra ihr, doch ein Blick auf Mara's Gesicht verriet ihr, dass es keineswegs so harmlos war. Mara schnaubte leise, sagte aber nichts. Es war nicht ihr Problem, wenn Ezra unbedingt eine Infektion riskieren wollte. Aber sie würde Nathan trotzdem Bescheid sagen. Vielleicht war es nicht ihr Problem, aber egal war es ihr auch nicht wirklich.

"Hattest du Glück?", wechselte Mirax das Thema, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.

Mara schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. "Keine Chance. Bei dem Wetter ist es fast unmöglich, irgendwelche Spuren zu finden. Außerdem ist es zu dunkel. Ich habe sie ziemlich schnell verloren." Sie überprüfte den Verband noch einmal, dann stand sie auf. "Das wär's. Sollte 'ne Weile halten."

"Unser gemeinsames Mittagessen muss wohl verschoben werden." meinte Ezra entschuldigend. Er bedankte sich und ging dann zu den anderen. Mara sah ihm kurz nach, dann wandte sie sich wieder Mirax zu.

"Dieser verdammte Mistkerl. Hätte wissen müssen, dass irgendwas schief läuft.", murmelte sie. Mirax nickte zustimmend.

"Ich frage mich wirklich, wie er Johnson überreden konnte, ihn mitzunehmen. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht." Mirax betrachtete den schwarzen Himmel und in diesem Moment wurde der Regen - falls das möglich war - noch stärker. Sie beobachtete unruhig die Blitze, die in der Nähe über den Himmel zuckten. "Wir sollten für heute Schluss machen. Morgen gibt's genug zu tun." Sie klopfte Mara zum Abschied auf die Schulter und eilte über die Straße, die sich in eine wahre Schlammgrube zu verwandeln schien.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Mara sich dem Gefängnis näherte, wahrscheinlich um Nathan über Ezra's Zustand zu informieren.

Mirax lächelte leicht. Auf der anderen Straßenseite erwartete Vin sie bereits. "Was werdet ihr jetzt tun?", fragte er und musste fast schreien, damit Mirax ihn überhaupt verstand. Der Wind wurde zu einem wütenden Heulen und hätte sie beide fast umgerissen. Sie eilten auf dem hölzernen Gehsteig weiter bis sie eine einigermaßen windgeschützte Stelle gefunden hatten und Vin wiederholte seine Frage. Mirax zuckte mit der Schulter.

"Wir werden uns McQuinn wiederschnappen, wenn möglich Johnson auch noch. Aber wahrscheinlich wird die Armee was dagegen haben. Und so nebenbei werden wir euch noch helfen, euren Sheriff wieder zurückzuholen. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt.", meinte sie, als wäre das alles die leichteste Sache der Welt.

Vin schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Chris was dagegen hat. Er scheint ja 'ne ziemlich hohe Meinung von dir zu haben."

Mirax hob fragend eine Augenbraue und lächelte leicht. "Und was ist mit dir, Vin Tanner?"

Dieser zuckte nur mit der Schulter. "Keine Ahnung. Das wird sich noch zeigen, nehm' ich an."

Er grinste. "Mich würde nur interessieren, wie so eine schöne Frau zu diesem Job kommt. Es ist etwas ungewöhnlich, finde ich."

"Das ist es wohl. Aber wenn ich sage, dass es aus purer Langeweile so ist, glaubst du mir wohl nicht, oder?" Sie seufzte leicht. "Naja, Mara ist eines Tages aufgetaucht und da ich nichts zu tun hatte, bin ich mit ihr geritten. Aber irgendwann ging uns das Geld aus und dieser Job war eine gute Möglichkeit, reich zu werden. Ganz nebenbei macht er auch noch Spaß. Meistens."

"Spaß würde ich das nicht nennen. Immerhin ist es ziemlich gefährlich. Man bleibt nicht lange am Leben, wenn man die Sache zu locker sieht."

"Keine Sorge, Vin, ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

"Daran zweifle ich gar nicht. Nur..."

Mirax legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und brachte Vin damit zum Schweigen. "He, keine Sorge. So wie ich das sehe, überlebe ich wahrscheinlich dieses ganze Städtchen hier." Sie lächelte beruhigend. "Ich bin lange genug in dem Job um zu wissen worauf's ankommt."

Vin setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. "Wer macht sich hier Sorgen?" Er seufzte. "Na schön. Ich bring dich zu deinem Zimmer."

Sie gingen schweigend weiter und Mirax verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um sich vor der durchdringenden Kälte zu schützen. Sie hatte noch immer das ungute Gefühl, dass hier noch etwas anderes im Gange war, aber sie schob den Gedanken einstweilen beiseite. Morgen hatte sie noch genug Zeit, darüber nachzugrübeln.

Sie erreichten das Hotel und stiegen die Treppe hinauf zu Mirax' Zimmer. Mirax kramte den Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche und schloss auf. Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Vin um.

"Danke für die Begleitung.", meinte sie grinsend und musste plötzlich lachen.

"Was ist los?", fragte Vin verständnislos.

"Chris hat Recht. Wenn wir so weitermachen, wird man anfangen zu reden." Vin grinste und räusperte sich dann.

"Dann sollte ich wohl jetzt gehen. Gute Nacht." Mirax seufzte, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zurück.

"Du bist begriffsstutziger als ein alter Esel!", meinte sie, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. Vin war im ersten Moment völlig perplex, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Nur der Sauerstoffmangel zwang sie, sich schließlich voneinander zu lösen. "Ich werde versuchen, mich zu bessern.", meinte Vin grinsend und strich Mirax eine der schwarzen nassen Locken aus dem Gesicht.

"Dafür werde ich sorgen." Mirax zog ihn mit sich ins Zimmer und die Tür fiel mit einem leisen _Klack_ zurück ins Schloss.

Mara hatte keinesfalls vor schon Schluss zu machen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie jetzt sowieso nicht mehr würde schlafen können musste sie nachdenken. Und der geeignete Ort dafür schien der Saloon zu sein. Also folgte sie den anderen hinein, holte sich an der Bar eine Flasche Whiskey und setzte sich zu Buck, der unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

Ihn hatte es besonders hart getroffen. Obwohl Mara noch nicht einmal einen Tag lang hier war, wusste sie bereits mehr über diese seltsamen Männer als irgend jemand anderes in dieser Stadt. JD und Buck waren offensichtlich gute Freunde und Buck machte sich dafür verantwortlich, dass JD nun in der Gewalt dieses Verrückten war.

Mara beobachtete, wie er das Whiskeyglas unsanft auf den Tisch zurückstellte. Dass es nicht zerbrach war nur Zufall. Sie seufzte leise und leerte ihr kleines Glas in einem Zug. Der Whiskey hinterließ ein leichtes Brennen in ihrer Kehle und Mara genoss es kurz, dann füllte sie ihr Glas nach. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wie Buck sich in diesem Moment fühlte.

Rache kombiniert mit Schuldgefühlen war eine tödliche Mischung. Sie verführte einen dazu Fehler zu machen und unnötige Risiken einzugehen. Mara selbst hatte das am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Doch sie hatte den winzigkleinen Vorteil, dass sie dem Tod immer einen Schritt voraus war. Buck hatte diesen Vorteil nicht und so ungern Mara es auch zugab, sie wollte nicht, dass ihm - oder überhaupt irgendeinem der Sieben - etwas zustieß.

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte sie sich wieder wohl und wenn es nach ihr ginge könnte sie noch länger in dieser Stadt bleiben. Vielleicht sollte sie sich wieder einmal irgendwo niederlassen. Es war schon zu lange her und so sehr sie auch ein Leben in Freiheit genoss war ab und zu eine kleine Abwechslung nötig. Sie würde mit Mirax darüber sprechen. Vielleicht war ihre Freundin der gleichen Meinung.

Mara grinste. Eigentlich war sie sich _sicher_, dass Mirax der gleichen Meinung war. Sie kannte ihre Partnerin - und nebenbei langjährige Freundin - gut genug. Zugegeben, Mirax verbarg es gut. Mara war sicher, dass niemand - außer vielleicht Chris - es gemerkt hatte. Aber ihre Freundin hatte sich in den letzten Stunden sichtlich... entspannt. Ein besseres Wort fiel Mara nicht ein, aber es beschrieb die Situation nichtsdestotrotz ziemlich treffend.

Und wenn es nichts mit diesem Tracker zu tun hatte, dann konnten Schweine fliegen.

Mara sah zum Fenster hinaus, während sie mit der linken Hand das Glas umfasste. Das Gewitter hatte sie nun endlich erreicht. Der Regen peitschte gegen das Fenster, Donner rollte über die Dächer und grelle Blitze zuckten über den aufgewühlten Himmel. Mara betrachteten den Himmel genauer und konnte eine Spur von Besorgnis nicht zurückhalten, die in ihr hochkroch. Das sah gar nicht gut aus. Bei ihrem Glück würde das Unwetter auch morgen noch anhalten. Und dann würde es unmöglich sein, eine Rettungsaktion zu starten, egal wie ungern Buck das hören wollte.

Es würde nichts bringen, wenn sie ihr eigenes Leben da draußen riskierten. Sie spürte Chris' Blick auf sich ruhen und als sie ihn einige Sekunden lang anstarrte wusste sie, dass er dasselbe dachte. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und widmete sich wieder seiner Flasche.

Ein eisiger Windstoß fuhr durch den kleinen Raum, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Nathan, gefolgt von Ezra hereingestürmt kam. Zu Mara's Zufriedenheit entdeckte sie einen frischen Verband an Ezra's Arm. Während Ezra die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf ging, steuerte Nathan direkt auf zu Chris und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen.

"Unser Freund im Gefängnis ist in Ordnung. Morgen sollte er vernehmungsfähig sein." Er lächelte grimmig. "Und wenn er nicht redet werde ich mein medizinisches Wissen einmal anders einsetzen.", fügte er hinzu und griff ebenfalls nach der Whiskeyflasche. Chris sagte nichts dazu, aber Mara sah die verborgene Absicht in seinen Augen. Nathan würde keine Gelegenheit haben seine Fähigkeiten zu testen, sollte der Mann wirklich nicht reden. Das würde Chris für ihn erledigen. Auch ohne medizinische Vorkenntnisse.

Mara sah sich wieder im Saloon um. Der Barkeeper war zwar damit beschäftigt aufzuräumen, aber er hatte offensichtlich den Gedanken aufgegeben für heute zu schließen. Denn das hätte bedeutet, die Männer aus dem Saloon zu scheuchen. Und Mara bezweifelte, dass der Mann einem eiskalten Larabee-Blick auch nur zwei Sekunden standgehalten hätte.

Mara dachte an die Soldaten, die noch vor zwei Stunden am Tresen gestanden hatten. Dieser war jetzt verlassen und Mara konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Diese Männer waren bestimmt keine Anfänger. Sie sollten wissen, dass man bei diesem Wetter nicht draußen über die Straßen jagte. Selbst wenn es darum ging, Jack Johnson wieder einzufangen.

Oder gerade _deshalb_.

Mara traute diesem Verrückten durchaus irgendeine Teufelei zu, auch wenn es bei logischer Betrachtung eher unwahrscheinlich war. Wenn Johnson auch nur halb so schlau wie diese Soldaten war, hatte er sich längst in Sicherheit gebracht.

TBC...


	8. 

Dunkelheit umgab ihn, die nur durch unregelmäßige grelle Blitze aus Schmerz unterbrochen wurde, der hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen tobte. Was war passiert?

JD versuchte krampfhaft sich zu erinnern, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg. Als er vorsichtig die Augen öffnete änderte sich nicht viel. Die Dunkelheit blieb, allerdings schwammen seltsame orangene Flecken vor seinen Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis JD erkannte, dass es das Licht eines Feuers war, dessen orangener Schimmer über die Wände der Höhle tanzte.

Als er näher über seine Erkenntnisse nachdachte, erkannte JD, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine Höhle handelte. Er versuchte sich umzudrehen, aber plötzlicher Schmerz fuhr wie eine heiße Klinge durch seinen Körper. Jetzt erinnerte er sich auch, woher dieser Schmerz kam. Das Pferd, es hatte ihn abgeworfen. Er fragte sich, wie lange er schon hier auf dem harten kalten Steinboden lag.

Doch der Boden und die Schmerzen waren nicht das einzige, was seine Situation unangenehm machten. Er war noch immer gefesselt und die Schnüre schnitten tief ins Fleisch. Außerdem waren seine Kleider vollkommen durchnässt und klebten an seinem Körper, wobei sie ihm jegliche Wärme entzogen. JD begann unkontrolliert zu zittern und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Endlich gelang es ihm, sich auf die andere Seite zu wälzen, aber er bereute diese Bewegung fast sofort. Heißer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und plötzlich fiel ihm das Atmen viel zu schwer. Er hatte das Gefühl als wäre seine Lunge ein Sieb, denn obwohl er heftig nach Luft schnappte schien kein Sauerstoff in seinen schmerzenden Körper zu gelangen. Allmählich ließ der Schmerz nach.

JD's Puls raste und kalter Schweiß bedeckte seine Haut. Vermutlich hatte er sich eine oder mehrere Rippen gebrochen. Er hoffte nur, dass er keine inneren Verletzungen hatte. JD fuhr sich über die spröden Lippen und hatte plötzlich den Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge. Jetzt wo er sich darauf konzentrierte verspürte er ein starkes Pochen hinter der Stirn. Vermutlich auch noch eine Kopfwunde. Das Blut musste heruntergelaufen und auf seiner Wange angetrocknet sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch noch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Nach den hämmernden Kopfschmerzen, die sich plötzlich einstellten, zu urteilen, hatte er mit dieser Annahme vermutlich Recht.

Als er es sich so bequem wie möglich gemacht hatte, ohne dabei seine gebrochenen Rippen zu sehr zu belasten, hatte er endlich die Gelegenheit, sich genauer in der Höhle umzusehen. Sie war größer als er angenommen hatte.

Selbst die Pferde hatten darin Platz gefunden. Ein kleiner Bach schlängelte sich durch Rillen im harten Gestein. Ungefähr in der Mitte der Höhle loderte das Feuer und darum herum saßen acht Männer. JD erinnerte sich, dass es mehr gewesen waren und vermutete, dass die anderen irgendwo Wache hielten. JD's Blick fiel auf Jack Johnson und er fragte sich kurz, warum er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Wahrscheinlich wollte Johnson erst noch seinen Spaß mit ihm haben, bevor er ihn umbrachte. Vermutlich würde er nicht einmal eine Kugel an ihn verschwenden. Es reichte vollkommen aus, ihn hier einfach liegenzulassen und den wilden Tieren zu überlassen. Wenn er nicht vorher erfror.

JD kicherte leise; selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang es hysterisch. So leise das Geräusch auch gewesen sein mochte, Johnson hatte es trotzdem gehört. Er sah auf und kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Dann breitete sich ein bösartiges Grinsen auf seinem hässlichen Gesicht aus.

"Sieh mal an. Der Junge ist endlich aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf erwacht.", meinte er, während er sich erhob, eine Tasse in der Hand.

Er kam auf JD zu und betrachtete ihn selbstgefällig. "Durstig?", fragte er dann. JD wagte nicht zu antworten. Doch das musste er auch nicht, Johnson hatte die Antwort in seinen Augen gesehen. JD's Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet; selbst wenn er geantwortet hätte, wäre nichts weiter als ein heiseres Krächzen herausgekommen. Johnson lachte.

"Trink das!" Und er schüttete den Inhalt seiner Tasse über JD's Gesicht. Es war kochend heißer Kaffee. JD kniff die Augen zusammen und keuchte leicht, als die heiße Flüssigkeit die Wunde auf seiner Stirn berührte. Neuerlicher Schmerz durchbohrte ihn und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und JD hätte wieder das Bewusstsein verloren. Johnson lachte lauthals über seine eigene Boshaftigkeit und die anderen stimmten mit ein. Ihr Lachen hallte durch die Höhle und trug seinen Teil zu JD's hämmernden Kopfschmerzen bei.

JD schloss die Augen und versuchte, seinen stockenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Du wirst dir noch wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein, Bürschchen!", verkündete Johnson. JD glaubte ihm sogar, aber er verbiss sich eine Antwort. In seinem jetzigen Zustand war er froh, dass er überhaupt noch seinen Namen wusste. Er wäre wohl kaum zu einem Wortgefecht mit Johnson fähig gewesen. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass es lange bei ausschließlich verbalen Attacken bleiben würde.

Dass er nichts erwiderte half ihm allerdings auch nicht viel mehr. Zorn flackerte in Johnson's Augen. "Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!", rief er wütend und verpasste JD einen Tritt in die Seite.

JD's Welt schien zu explodieren.

Glühender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. JD konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und schrie. Es kam allerdings nur ein heiseres Keuchen heraus. Er schnappte vergeblich nach Luft und hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers schmerzte und er spürte Körperteile, von deren Existenz er vorher noch nicht einmal etwas gewusst hatte.

Johnson schien Gefallen daran zu finden, seinen Gefangenen leiden zu sehen. Allerdings war das erst der Anfang. Er hatte sich noch viel für JD vorgenommen; vorausgesetzt der Junge überlebte bis dahin. Johnson zuckte mit der Schulter, beugte sich hinunter und verpasste JD mit der flachen Hand einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging wieder ans Feuer zurück.

JD's Lippe war aufgeplatzt und er schmeckte Blut. Er schluckte hart und hustete kurz darauf. Er hatte das Gefühl in einer zähen Masse zu schwimmen. Alles erschien gedämpft. Als er die Augen leicht öffnete erschien alles um ihn herum grau, so als hätte es jede Farbe verloren. JD schloss die Augen wieder. Das dumpfe Rauschen in seinen Ohren ließ langsam nach und er konnte Geräusche ausmachen, die er als Johnson's Stimme identifizierte. Er unterhielt sich mit jemandem. JD versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, aber es fiel im schwer auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Schließlich gelang es ihm die undeutlichen aufeinanderfolgenden Laute als Worte zu erkennen.

"Was tun wir jetzt, Boss?" Das war Mike, der Typ dem JD das alles hier zu verdanken hatte. JD schluckte seinen Zorn hinunter. Es brachte nichts, jetzt den Helden zu spielen. Diese Kerle hatten keinerlei Skrupel. Und JD wollte nicht früher als unbedingt notwendig herausfinden, wozu sie fähig waren.

"Wir warten. Seine Freunde werden sicher bald hier auftauchen. Und wenn nicht sie, dann die Armee. Ozzi wird sie uns genau in die Arme spielen." Johnson lachte leise. "Wir erledigen die Kavallerie und dann ist dieser Larabee mit seiner Bande dran. Der Kerl sieht die Sache mit dem Jungen wohl persönlich und ich wär' nicht Jack Johnson, wenn ich einem kleinen Kampf aus dem Weg gehen würde."

JD konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Dieser Kerl hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete. Mit der Armee mochte er fertig werden, aber nicht mit Chris Larabee's Zorn. Und seine anderen Freunde - besonders Buck - würden auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben. Johnson sollte lieber anfangen zu beten, sonst würde _er_ sich bald wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein.

"Und was ist mit ihm?" Das Misstrauen in Mike's Stimme war nicht zu überhören und JD musste nicht die Augen öffnen um zu wissen, um wen es ging. Er hatte sich bereits selbst gefragt wie es McQuinn gelungen war, Johnson zu überreden ihn mitzunehmen. Anscheinend hatte irgendetwas Johnson's Interesse geweckt.

"Das kommt ganz auf ihn an. Nicht wahr McQuinn. Was ist denn nun so wichtig, dass du es mir nur in Freiheit erzählen kannst?" Johnson's Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton, allerdings konnte JD auch Neugierde heraushören.

McQuinn räusperte sich dramatisch. "Ich hab viel von dir gehört, Johnson. Und ich weiß Dinge, die nicht viele Leute wissen. Eine Sache ist Terrik."

Die Stille in der Höhle und die damit verbundene Anspannung war fast greifbar. JD hielt den Atem an. Was hatte Mirax damit zu tun?

"Terrik." Johnson spuckte den Namen fast aus. "Mirax Terrik." Eine kleine Pause. "Was ist mit ihr!", fragte er leise, doch seine Stimme klang noch um einiges drohender als vorhin.

JD konnte McQuinn's selbstgefälliges Grinsen fast hören. "Sie ist in der Stadt. Um genau zu sein war sie es, die mich geschnappt hat. Sie und ihre verdammte Partnerin."

Johnson stieß einen Laut zwischen Fauchen und Knurren aus und meinte: "Wenn das so ist... werde ich eine besondere Überraschung für sie vorbereiten." Er schien zu überlegen. "Diese Information war es tatsächlich wert... Was willst du noch?", fragte er dann.

"Mir is' klar, dass ich Terrik nicht haben kann. Aber ich gebe mich schon mit ihrer Partnerin, Mara Jade, zufrieden.", erwiderte McQuinn gehässig.

"Sie gehört dir.", meinte Johnson gleichgültig und danach wurde es still.

JD hatte Mühe das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Was hatte Mirax mit diesem Kerl zu tun? JD hatte in Johnson's Stimme eindeutig eine heiße Wut und tiefe Verachtung herausgehört. Er war sich aber auch sicher, etwas anderes gehört zu haben: Furcht. Irgendetwas hatte Mirax diesem Kerl angetan. JD fragte sich, was wohl so furchtbar gewesen war, dass Johnson vor Wut fast überkochte. Doch dann gestand er sich ein, dass er es wohl lieber doch nicht wissen wollte.

JD seufzte lautlos. Immerhin hatte die Erwähnung von Mirax Namen Johnson für kurze Zeit abgelenkt. JD hoffte nur, dass er nicht später seine Wut an ihm auslassen würde. Doch soweit voraus wollte er gar nicht denken. Er versuchte seine Schmerzen zu ignorieren und sich etwas auszuruhen.

Minuten später fiel er tatsächlich in einen leichten, unruhigen Schlaf.

Das Schicksal war wohl doch - wenigstens dieses eine Mal - auf ihrer Seite, denn am nächsten Morgen hatten sich die dunklen Wolken fast vollständig aufgelöst. Trotzdem hatte das Unwetter großen Schaden angerichtet: Fensterläden waren vom starken Wind abgerissen und einige Dächer abgedeckt worden, und die Holzbretter lagen auf der ganzen Straße verteilt. Die Scheune eines Farmers war nach einem Blitzschlag vollständig abgebrannt und auf einer anderen Farm waren mehrere Pferde ausgerissen.

Alles in allem nichts, was sich nicht beheben ließ. Allerdings waren durch den starken Regen und den Wind auch ganze Ernten vernichtet worden und die Nahrungsvorräte würden für den bevorstehenden Winter knapp werden.

Buck hatte im Moment jedoch ganz andere Sorgen. Er war gestern Abend der letzte gewesen, der sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte und diesen Morgen der erste, der bereit war zu JD's Rettung auszureiten. Sein Pferd war bereits gesattelt und aufgezäumt und wartete geduldig vor dem Gefängnis, wo Buck es festgebunden hatte.

Zuerst hatte Buck sich setzen und auf die anderen warten wollen, hatte sich aber doch dagegen entschieden und wanderte jetzt auf dem hölzernen Gehsteig hin und her. Das tat er nun schon seit Stunden. Jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor, obwohl es erst eine halbe Stunde gewesen sein konnte.

Er überlegte, ob er noch einmal nach dem Gefangenen sehen sollte, gab diesen Gedanken aber wieder auf. Am liebsten hätte er diesen Mistkerl so lange geschüttelt, bis er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, aber Nathan hätte ihn wohl davon abgehalten. Buck hoffte nur, dass der Kerl bis zum Abend wach wurde, oder er würde seine Idee doch in die Tat umsetzen - egal was Nathan dazu sagen würde. Immerhin wäre Chris sicher auf seiner Seite.

"Wo bleiben die nur.", murmelte er missmutig und sah sich um. Es waren bereits einige Leute auf den Beinen und begannen mit den Aufräumarbeiten. Auf der anderen Straßenseite fegte Inez mit einem Besen die wenigen Stufen, die in den Saloon führten, doch Buck hatte im Moment nicht einmal für sie Augen. Sein Blick wanderte die Straße hinauf. Es begann bereits zu dämmern und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf die Dächer der Stadt.

Zu Buck's Überraschung war Ezra der Erste, der erschien. Normalerweise empfand der Glücksspieler diese frühen Morgenstunden als eine Zeit, die man am besten im Bett verbrachte. Und normalerweise verließ er sein Bett auch erst gegen Mittag. Doch heute schien ihm das alles nichts auszumachen und er beklagte sich noch nicht einmal. Statt dessen wünschte er Buck einen - nicht ganz so guten - guten Morgen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, um auf die anderen zu warten.

Als nächstes kam Vin die Straße herunter. Buck betrachtete ihn neugierig. Er hatte ihn seit dem Ausbruch und JD's Entführung nicht mehr gesehen und sich gefragt, wo der Tracker wohl gesteckt haben mochte. Allerdings konnte er es sich schon denken. Doch diesmal war er nicht einmal in der Stimmung, irgendetwas dazu zu sagen. Was ihm Ezra allerdings abnahm.

"Guten Morgen, Mr Tanner.", meinte dieser und lächelte leicht. "Nach ihrem Fehlen gestern Abend habe ich mich gefragt wo sie wohl verblieben sind?"

Buck schüttelte leicht den Kopf: Konnte dieser Mann nicht _eine_ einfache Frage stellen? Vin hatte den Sinn trotzdem verstanden und lächelte hintergründig.

"Tja, Ezra. Um mit deinen Worten zu sprechen: Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt."

Buck musste wider Willen lachen und handelte sich dafür einen verärgerten Blick von Vin ein. Aber die Vorstellung war einfach zu absurd. Der Ex-Kopfgeldjäger und Tracker war Welten von einem _Gentleman_ entfernt. Andererseits hätte Mirax wohl um einen echten Gentleman einen großen Bogen gemacht.

Minuten später trafen auch die anderen ein. Buck bemerkte den kurzen Blick, den Mirax Vin zuwarf, und auch Chris hatte ihn gesehen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Buck sah seinen Freund an und stellte fest, dass sich Chris' Gesichtsausdruck seit gestern Abend nicht sonderlich verändert hatte. Es war noch immer hart und kalt und seine Augen blitzen vor Entschlossenheit. Wahrscheinlich hatte Chris die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und Buck konnte sich bereits schon jetzt vorstellen, was mit Jack Johnson geschehen würde, sollte er ihnen _lebend_ in die Hände fallen.

Und Buck war gerne bereit Chris dabei zu helfen. Doch dazu mussten sie ihn erst einmal finden, was sich als nicht ganz leicht erwies. Denn ihnen fehlte auch nur die kleinste Spur.

"Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Nathan und klang dabei nicht sonderlich zuversichtlich, ob sie überhaupt irgendetwas _tun_ konnten.

Chris seufzte. "Wir müssen wohl die ganze Umgebung absuchen. Immerhin haben Mirax und Mara die ungefähre Richtung herausgefunden. Wir werden uns in Zweiergruppen aufteilen, auf diese Weise können wir eine größere Fläche abdecken. Josiah, Nathan, ihr bleibt hier. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Stadt ungeschützt ist, falls diese Gangster zurückkommen sollten. Außerdem müsst ihr auf den Gefangenen aufpassen. Sorg dafür, dass er wach ist, wenn ich wiederkomme." Das letzte war an Nathan gerichtet und klang in Buck's Ohren fast wie eine Drohung.

Die beiden zum Bleiben Verdammten sahen nicht sonderlich glücklich aus, widersprachen aber nicht. Erstens hätte es keinen Sinn gemacht, Chris irgendetwas auszureden und zweitens hatte ihr Anführer Recht. Es war Jack Johnson durchaus zuzutrauen, dass er sich an Four Corners für seinen unfreiwilligen Zwischenstop rächen wollte - selbst wenn er nicht einmal eine ganze Nacht hier gewesen war. Außerdem war da immer noch McQuinn und keiner wusste, was dieser Johnson versprochen hatte um seine Haut zu retten. Aber Chris traute ihm Einiges zu - und nichts davon war harmlos.

Nachdem sie beschlossen hatten, sich am Nachmittag wieder in der Stadt zu treffen, saßen sie auf und ritten aus der Stadt. Chris ritt zusammen mit Mirax, Mara mit Ezra und Buck mit Vin. Als sie das Stadtende erreicht hatten, gaben sie ihren Pferden die Sporen und rasten im Galopp davon.

TBC...


	9. 

Major Callburn sah sich kurz um. Seine Männer folgten ihm und Sergeant Osborne in Zweierreihen durch den strömenden Regen. Eigentlich war ihm nicht sehr wohl bei der Sache, denn der Regen wurde immer stärker und sie konnten nicht mehr als drei Meter voraus sehen. Dazu kam noch, dass sie vor circa zwanzig Minuten die Straße verlassen hatten und wenn Callburn ehrlich war musste er zugeben, dass er jegliche Orientierung verloren hatte.

Doch zum Glück hatte er Sergeant Osborne dabei. Der Mann war ein wahres Genie für ihn. Er war erst vor einigen Wochen zu seiner Truppe versetzt worden, doch schon nach der ersten Woche hatte Callburn ihn für den wohl besten Tracker innerhalb der Armee gehalten. Er konnte sogar Spuren finden, die wahrscheinlich nicht einmal jemand hinterlassen hatte.

Osborne brauchte nur die Überreste eines Feuers zu betrachten, um zu wissen wie viele Männer darum gesessen hatten und was sie zum Abendessen hatten. Es war faszinierend. Callburn hielt sich selbst nicht unbedingt für blind, wenn es darum ging Spuren zu finden, aber er musste zugeben, dass Osborne in diesem Bereich ein Profi war.

Und darum war er seinem Sergeant auch gefolgt, als dieser ihm versichert hatte er würde die Spur finden. Callburn hatte überlegt diesem Larabee und dem Sheriff Bescheid zu geben, sich aber dann dagegen entschieden. Am Ende würde sie ihnen Johnson noch vor der Nase wegschnappen und das Kopfgeld für ihn kassieren. Außerdem war Callburn davon überzeugt, dass sie sowieso nicht lange auf sich würden warten lassen. Ihr anderer Gefangener, dieser McQuinn, war mit Johnson verschwunden und dieser allein war schon ein guter Fang. Und nach allem, was Callburn über die Sieben gehört hatte würden sie niemals einen Gefangenen entkommen lassen.

Callburn sah auf als Osborne ihm ein Zeichen gab. Vor ihnen lag ein kleiner Wald und dahinter erhoben sich die Berge wie drohende Riesen in der Dunkelheit. Callburn sah seinen Sergeant fragend an.

"Der Spur nach sind sie durch den Wald geritten. Ich weiß, dass dahinter ein kleiner Pfad in die Berge führt. Sie müssen ihr Lager dort oben haben. Bei dem Wetter können wir die Wachen leicht erledigen und dann sitzen sie in der Falle.", erklärte Osborne. Callburn nickte zustimmen. Er fragte sich kurz, welche Spuren Osborne überhaupt meinte, denn vor ihm konnte er nichts als Matsch erkennen, aber Osborne musste schon wissen, was er tat. Er bedeutete Osborne mit einem Nicken den Weg anzuführen und winkte seinen Männern, ihm zu folgen.

Der Weg durch den Wald war schmal und der kleine Bergpfad, der sich durch das felsige Gestein nach oben schlängelte war sogar noch enger. Die Pferde konnten nur einzeln hintereinander gehen und man konnte durch die vielen Biegungen nicht weiter als zwanzig Meter sehen. Osborne ritt einige Meter voraus und betrachtete dabei den Boden, als gäbe es dort irgendetwas zu sehen.

Callburn sah ebenfalls auf den Boden, sah aber anstelle des Schlammes jetzt nur noch harten grauen Stein. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Einfach faszinierend.

Chris und Mirax ritten schweigend über die noch immer schlammige Wiese. Der Regen hatte zwar aufgehört aber die Sonne war noch nicht warm genug, um das Wasser zu verdampfen und der Boden war bereits so vollgesogen, dass er keinen einzigen Tropfen mehr aufnehmen konnte. Ihre Pferde versanken fast bis zu den Fesseln im Schlamm und so hatten die beiden sich entschieden, langsamer zu reiten um die Tiere nicht zu überanstrengen.

Wenn Mirax ehrlich war musste sie zugeben, dass sie nicht sonderlich viel Hoffnung hatte. Sie war ein guter Tracker - vielleicht nicht so gut wie Mara aber besser als die meisten anderen - aber nicht einmal sie konnte auch nur die geringste Spur finden. Selbst die Spuren der Armee waren schon wieder verschwunden und Mirax konnte nur erahnen, wo sie entlang geritten waren.

Außerdem kannte sie Jack Johnson. Er würde nicht eine Sekunde zögern den Jungen zu töten. Aber wahrscheinlich war JD noch am Leben, auch wenn Mirax nicht sagen konnte, was nun besser war. Denn Johnson hatte so seine eigenen Methoden einem Gast die Zeit so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

Und dann war da noch McQuinn. Johnson hatte nun sicherlich schon erfahren, dass sie in der Stadt war. Und Mirax war sicher, dass er darüber _sehr_ erfreut sein würde. Und diesmal hatte sie keine Kavallerie oder eine Bande Outlaws hinter sich stehen. Was Mirax nicht unrecht war. Es waren schon zu viele Unschuldige gestorben. /Auch wenn es in einigen Fällen nicht schade um sie war., fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Alles hatte damit angefangen, dass Mirax gestorben war. Und ausgerechnet Johnson hatte neben ihr gestanden, als sie auf wundersame Weise wieder zum Leben erweckt wurde. Er sah in ihr eine Zeugin bei einem Raubüberfall, die beseitigt werden musste. Sie sah in ihm einen Zeugen der Unsterblichkeit. Und so war ihr kleiner Privatkrieg entstanden. Mirax musste über diese Ironie lächeln. Sie Beide waren Jäger und Gejagte zugleich.

Eigentlich hätte es Mirax keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht ihn zu erledigen. Doch die Kavallerie hatte ihnen dazwischengefunkt. Johnson war ihr entkommen - oder vielleicht andersherum? - und so hatte die Jagd begonnen. Mirax hoffte, dass Johnson noch immer nichts über ihre Unsterblichkeit wusste. Es war ein kleiner Vorteil, den sie ihm gegenüber hatte und es wäre schade gewesen, wenn dieser Vorteil nicht mehr existierte.

Mirax bemerkte eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln und drehte sich zu Chris um, der sie nachdenklich betrachtete. Wahrscheinlich beobachtete er sie schon eine ganze Weile und Mirax hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt.

"Worüber denkst du nach?" Mirax zuckte mit der Schulter. Darauf hatte sie keine Antwort. Niemand musste von ihr und Johnson erfahren, wenn es nicht unumgänglich war. Außerdem hätte Chris die Wahrheit sowieso nicht gefallen. Anscheinend erwartete Chris auch gar keine Antwort. Er drehte sich wieder nach vorne und sie ritten weiter.

"Wirst du es ihm sagen?", fragte er unvermittelt.

Mirax brauchte nicht zu fragen, sie wusste, worüber er sprach. Sie selbst hatte sich Gedanken darüber gemacht. Und sie war zu keiner Antwort gekommen.

"Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht.", meinte sie entschuldigend. Chris' Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe und Mirax wusste, was er meinte. Das hatte sie bei ihm auch gedacht - und es hätte ihm fast das Leben gekostet. Sie seufzte. Also hatte es nicht nur Mara sondern auch Chris bemerkt. Zugegeben, diese Art von Leben hatte durchaus ihren Reiz, aber es gab immer Probleme, wenn man sich zu lange an einem Ort aufhielt. Meistens war es das Risiko nicht wert. /Doch in diesem Fall.../ Mirax seufzte erneut.

"Ich werde es Vin sagen, sobald es nötig wird.", versprach sie ihm. Das war das Mindeste. Mirax hatte keine Zweifel, dass Vin es verkraften würde. In dieser Hinsicht war er Chris sehr ähnlich: Er nahm die Dinge wie sie kamen, ob gut oder schlecht.

"Mach schon, Vin.", drängte Buck. Seine Stute tänzelte nervös und Buck rutschte unruhig im Sattel hin und her. Vin warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und schluckte die verärgerte Antwort hinunter, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich mit Buck zu streiten. Im Prinzip wollte er das gleiche was sie alle wollten: JD finden. Nur war Buck dabei übereifriger, wütender und deswegen auch schwerer zu ertragen.

Während dem ganzen Weg hierher hatte Buck nicht ein einziges Wort gesagt. Und als Vin zwischendurch immer wieder den Boden untersucht hatte, war Buck auf dem Pferd sitzen geblieben und hatte finster auf die Berge gestarrt. Genau wie Vin vermutete er, dass die Bande sich dort versteckte und wahrscheinlich hatten sie Recht. Doch zu zweit war es viel zu gefährlich in die Berge zu reiten. Vin kannte sich dort aus und er wusste, wie leicht es war einen Hinterhalt zu legen. Sie wären eine leicht Beute und tot nützten sie JD nichts.

Vin erhob sich und wischte sich die Hände am Hosenbein ab. Die Überreste des Lagerfeuers waren zu alt, als dass sie zu Johnson Bande gehören konnten. Es war eigentlich vollkommen aussichtslos. Vin war einer der besten Tracker überhaupt, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie als nächstes suchen sollten. Mara hatte ihnen zwar eine ungefähre Richtung angegeben, aber entweder hatten sie die Spuren verfehlt oder sie existierten nicht mehr - was wahrscheinlicher war.

Es gab dutzende Wege in die Berge, aber sie konnten nicht einfach so drauflosreiten. Wenn sie den falschen Pfad erwischten würden sie Johnson vielleicht um Meilen verfehlen und dieser wäre dann - wortwörtlich - über alle Berge.

Vin stieg auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er konnte Buck's Enttäuschung regelrecht spüren, aber so sehr er es auch gewollt hätte, er konnte nichts daran hindern. Er hoffte nur, dass die anderen mehr Glück hatten.

Mirax Gesicht erschien in seinen Gedanken und die Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie nach St. Michels aufbrechen würde, sobald sie McQuinn wieder hatte, war genauso groß wie die Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie keine Spur von JD hatten. Er hätte gern mehr über sie erfahren. Sie war eine faszinierende Frau. Ihre schwarzen Augen, die weichen Haare, die glatte zarte Haut...

Vin musste sich geradezu zwingen an etwas anderes zu denken. Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und folgte Buck, der bereits einige Meter voraus war.

"Ich bezweifle, dass wir hier etwas finden.", meinte Ezra und versuchte, den Dreck von seinem dunkelroten Jackett zu wischen. Mara beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Der Glücksspieler war viel zu pessimistisch. Mara war sich sicher, dass die Bande hier vorbei gekommen war. Sie betrachtete die beiden Hufabdrücke, die in dem Lehmboden gut zu erkennen waren, noch einige Sekunden, dann stand sie auf und schwang sich wieder auf ihr Pferd. Sie ritt einige Meter weiter, dann beugte sie sich noch einmal hinunter. Hier waren die Abdrücke schon wieder fast verschwunden, aber Mara war sich sicher, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren.

Sie winkte Ezra, ihr zu folgen und ritt langsam weiter. Die Gegend hier hatte der Sturm besonders verwüstet. Mehrere Bäume waren vom Blitz gespalten worden und riesige Äste versperrten die Straße an einigen Stellen.

Plötzlich zügelte Mara ihr Pferd erneut und sprang mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aus dem Sattel. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie etwas gesehen hatte. Und tatsächlich: Unter einem der vielen herabgestürzten Äste spitzte ein Stofffetzen hervor. Mara griff danach und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

"Hast du etwas entdeckt?", fragte Ezra, plötzlich neugierig geworden. Er stieg ebenfalls ab und Mara reichte ihm das Stoffstück.

"Das sieht aus wie von einem Kleidungsstück.", meinte sie. "Vielleicht wollte JD uns eine Spur hinterlassen." Ihr Blick schweifte in die Ferne zu den Bergen vor ihnen. "Ich denke, wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg.", murmelte sie leise.

Ezra folgte ihrem Blick und seufzte. "Wenn sie wirklich in den Bergen sind, stehen unsere Chancen nicht besonders gut, sie zu fassen. Dort oben gibt es praktisch keinen Weg, sich zu verstecken oder sich heranzuschleichen. Sie brauchen eigentlich nur einen Mann um uns alle aufzuhalten. Die Wege sind so eng, dass man gerade mal mit einem Pferd hindurch kommt.", erklärte er.

Mara nickte. Sie kannte sich in dieser Gegend zwar nicht aus, aber die Berge waren fast überall die gleichen. Sie überlegte, was sie jetzt tun sollten und kam dann zu dem Entschluss, noch etwas weiter zu reiten. Bis zum Nachmittag hatten sie noch einige Stunden und vielleicht fanden sie noch weitere Lebenszeichen von JD. Sie erklärte Ezra ihren Plan und dieser war einverstanden.

Also saßen sie auf und ritten weiter, in der Hoffnung irgendeine Spur von JD zu entdecken.

Es waren fast drei Stunden vergangen, und sie hatten nichts weiter gefunden. Vor ihnen befand sich ein kleiner Wald, durch den ein schmaler Pfad führte, doch Mara hatte nicht vor hindurchzureiten. Im Moment hätten sie keine Chance gehabt sich gegen Johnson's Leute zu verteidigen, sollten diese sich im Wald verstecken. Gerade als Mara vorschlagen wollte zurückzureiten, hörte sie ein Geräusch. Sie gab Ezra ein Zeichen und zog ihren Revolver.

Ein Pferd kam aus dem Wald getrottet und der Reiter zügelte es einige Meter nach dem Waldrand. Mara kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte, dass der Mann eine Uniform trug. Er musste einer der Soldaten sein, die Johnson nach Four Corners gebracht hatten. Langsam ritt sie weiter und Ezra folgte ihr vorsichtig.

Als sie nahe genug waren, erkannte Mara, dass es der Sergeant war. Doch warum war er allein? Mara beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Seine Uniform war an einigen Stellen zerrissen, doch sie konnte keine Schusswunden oder andere Verletzungen erkennen.

Der Sergeant blickte ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich so etwas wie Erleichterung.

"Was tun sie hier?", fragte Mara barsch. Sie traute diesem Soldaten nicht und sah auch keinen Grund, das zu verheimlichen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, obwohl nichts Auffälliges zu sehen war. Aber Mara hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Und ihre Gefühle hatten sie noch nie im Stich gelassen. Also stieg sie ab, steckte den Revolver jedoch nicht zurück ins Halfter. Ezra trat neben sie. Er war angespannt und Mara wusste, dass er ebenfalls wachsam war.

Der Mann kletterte aus dem Sattel und währe fast gefallen. Doch mit letzter Kraft hielt er sich fest und dann stand er endlich sicher auf beiden Beinen. Er keuchte und fuhr sich mit der einen Hand durch das kurze Haar.

"Sergeant Osborne, Ma'am, Sir.", stellte er sich hastig vor. Sein Blick richtete sich auf Ezra, so als würde er Mara völlig ignorieren.

"Bin ich froh, sie zu treffen. Wir brauchen dringend Hilfe!", seine Stimme war fast flehend.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Ezra vorsichtig.

"Wir sind Johnson gefolgt, aber sie hatten uns einen Hinterhalt gelegt. Als Major Callburn mich fortschickte um Hilfe zu holen war schon fast die Hälfte unserer Männer tot... ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie sich noch halten können."

Mara glaubte ihm kein Wort. Die Soldaten waren bereits gestern abend weggeritten und wären sie in einen Hinterhalt geraten, wäre die Sache bis jetzt schon entschieden gewesen - auf die eine oder andere Art. Sie wusste nicht, wie weit Callburn und seine Männer in die Berge geritten waren, aber wenn Callburn Osborne fortgeschickt hatte, so hätte dieser Four Corners schon längst erreicht. Stattdessen befand dieser sich immer noch hier im Wald und war ganz zufällig herausgeritten als sie und Ezra vorbeigekommen waren.

Mara war sich sicher, dass es eine Falle war. Osborne musste zu Johnson's Bande gehören und hatte die Armee direkt in deren Hände gespielt. Wahrscheinlich war keiner von Callburn's Männer mehr am Leben. Mara hob ihre Waffe und richtete sie auf Osborne.

Ezra wirkte zuerst verwirrt, dann folgte er ihrem Beispiel. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die selben Schlüsse gezogen. Osborne betrachtete sie zornig.

"Was soll das! Die Bande schlachtet dort oben meine Leute ab und sie bedrohen mich mit einer Waffe? Sie sollten mir helfen!", fauchte er und trat einige Schritte zurück. Doch er wusste, dass seine Täuschung missglückt war. Sein ganzes Auftreten veränderte sich mit einem Male. Er versuchte nicht mehr erschöpft und verzweifelt zu wirken und seine Augen wurden kalt.

"Pech gehabt, Osborne. Ich habe sie durchschaut.", meinte Mara und zielte auf seinen Kopf.

Plötzlich lächelte Osborne. Mara trat misstrauisch einige Schritte zurück. Während sie mit den Augen die Büsche am Waldrand absuchte, hielt sie den Revolver noch immer auf Osborne gerichtet. Auch Ezra wurde nervös. Etwas blitzte im Unterholz und Mara starrte in drei Gewehrläufe, die direkt auf sie gerichtet waren. Ezra wirbelte herum, als die Männer aus dem Wald hervortraten. Links und rechts von ihnen brachen weitere Männer durch die Büsche.

Osborne lächelte verächtlich. "Tja, Pech gehabt.", äffte er Mara nach. "Waffen fallen lassen!"

Mara kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. Gegen so viele Männer auf einmal hatten sie keine Chance. Sie war zwar unsterblich, aber Ezra war es nicht und es wäre idiotisch gewesen, sein Leben einfach so zu riskieren. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch eine Chance zu überleben. So wie sie Johnson und McQuinn kannte, würden sie nicht sterben, bevor die beiden nicht ihre Rache hatten.

Ob in diesem Fall Überleben allerdings eine so gute Alternative zum Tod war, ließ sich bezweifeln.

Mara ließ die Waffe los und sie fiel vor ihren Füßen auf den Boden. Ezra warf ebenfalls seinen Revolver von sich und Osborne grinste zufrieden. Er winkte einem der Männer, die Waffen aufzuheben und dieser brachte sie ihm.

"Du wolltest mich doch nicht etwa wirklich erschießen, Miststück? Das gehört sich nicht für eine Lady. Ich werde dir schon noch Manieren beibringen.", fauchte er und seine Absichten waren so deutlich in seinen Augen abzulesen, dass Mara schon allein bei seinem Anblick übel wurde.

"Verlass dich nicht drauf, Bastard. Das hat mein Vater schon versucht und du siehst ja, wie viel Erfolg er hatte.", erwiderte sie gelassen.

In der nächsten Sekunde stieß Osborne einen wütenden Schrei aus, hob Mara's Waffe und drückte ohne zu zielen ab. Der Knall schien Ezra für einige Sekunden zu betäuben. Er spürte ein schmerzhaftes Pochen und in seinen Ohren rauschte es. Er fuhr erschrocken herum und sah gerade noch Mara, als sie getroffen zu Boden sank.

Ezra ließ sich neben ihr in die Knie sinken und seine Finger zitterten leicht, als er nach ihrem Puls tastete. Er war schwach, aber er war da. Mara hatte nur das Bewusstsein verloren. Ezra atmete erleichtert aus und dann entdeckte er den Blutfleck auf Mara's Hemd, der sich immer weiter ausbreitete. Die Kugel hatte Mara's linke Schulter glatt durchschlagen. Wäre der Schuss einige Zentimeter weiter nach unten gegangen, hätte er vermutlich die Lunge getroffen.

"Ist sie tot?", fragte Osborne beiläufig. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor Ezra die Worte überhaupt registrierte. Heißer Zorn kochte in ihm hoch. Er fuhr herum und wollte sich auf Osborne stürzen, doch zwei der Männer hielten ihn auf. Der eine traf ihn mit dem Gewehrkolben zwischen den Schulterblättern und der andere verpasste ihm einen Tritt in den Magen.

Ezra sank keuchend zu Boden. Stechender Schmerz breitete sich rasend schnell in seinem ganzen Körper aus und raubte ihm den Atem.

Einer der Männer trat neben Osborne. Er spuckte den Tabak aus und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ich weiß nich', ob das so gut war, Ozzi.", meinte er dann. Ezra erkannte in ihm einen der Männer, die Johnson befreit und JD entführt hatten. "Der Boss hat die Kleine diesem McQuinn versprochen."

"Ach, halt's Maul, Mike. Jack hat nur gesagt, er will sie lebend. Sie lebt noch, oder nich'?", fauchte Osborne ihn an. Mike zuckte gleichgültig mit der Schulter.

"Was is' mit ihm?", meinte er und deutete mit einem Nicken auf Ezra.

"Keine Ahnung. Er is' einer der Sieben Beschützer in dies'm Kaff. Jack hat sicher was vor mit ihm." Osborne grinste hämisch. "Es wird ihm bestimmt gefall'n."

TBC...


	10. 

Mirax lehnte an der Wand und betrachtete die Männer vor sich.

Chris saß auf einem der Stühle und rauchte. Er blies den Rauch aus und beobachtete wie er sich langsam im Raum verteilte. Mirax konnte nicht sagen, was er dachte. Sein Gesicht war bewegungslos, seine Augen hart und kalt. Mirax hatte ihn schon öfter so gesehen und meistens bedeutete es nichts Gutes.

Buck wanderte unruhig hin und her. Er starrte auf den Boden und hin und wieder fluchte er leise. Sein sonst so fröhliches Gesicht war finster und er wirkte erschöpft. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seit JD's Entführung keine Minute mehr geschlafen. Mirax konnte ihn verstehen. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit. Und sie wusste auch, dass Buck nicht eher ruhen würde, bis er JD gefunden hatte. Aber die Chancen standen schlecht und Mirax hätte jederzeit auf Johnson und seine Bande gewettet.

Vin kam zu ihr und reichte ihr eine Flasche Bier, die Mirax dankend annahm. Sie sah ihm kurz in die blauen Augen und erkannte Besorgnis darin. Vin nickte ihr leicht zu und setzte sich dann zu Chris an den kleinen Tisch. Mirax sah zur Tür und seufzte innerlich. Irgendetwas war passiert. Sie warteten nun schon seit fast zwei Stunden. Doch Mara und Ezra waren noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Und draußen wurde es bereits dunkel.

Hoffnung regte sich wieder in ihr. Vielleicht hatten die Beiden doch etwas gefunden? Mirax selbst und die anderen hatte keine Spuren entdeckt, aber vielleicht hatten Mara und Ezra Glück gehabt. Doch das erklärte nicht, warum sie noch nicht aufgetaucht waren.

Plötzlich stand Chris so abrupt auf, dass sein Stuhl fast nach hinten umkippte. Die anderen schraken hoch und Mirax sah erwartungsvoll zu Chris. Entschlossenheit brannte in seinen Augen wie Feuer und Mirax wusste, was er vorhatte. Er marschierte aus dem Raum und die anderen folgten ihm ins Gefängnis.

Josiah und Nathan waren dort, doch Chris ging einfach an ihnen vorbei, nahm die Schlüssel von der Wand und schloss die kleine Zelle auf, in der ihr Gefangener noch immer lag. Nathan hatte ihnen kurz nach ihrer Ankunft mitgeteilt, dass er wach war, aber er hatte noch kein Wort gesagt, sondern sich stur in Schweigen gehüllt.

Der Mann sah ihm mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung und Siegessicherheit entgegen, denn er wusste, dass er nichts erzählen würde. Unter keinen Umständen. Eher würde er sterben.

Chris packte ihn am Kragen, riss ihn von seiner Liege hoch und schleuderte ihn an die nächste Wand. Sekunden später hatte er in wieder gepackt und drückte ihn, den Unterarm gegen seine Kehle gepresst, an die Wand. Der Mann riss die Augen auf und versuchte vergeblich nach Luft zu schnappen. Seine angsterfüllten Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er starrte Chris mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, der fast an Panik grenzte.

Für ihn musste Chris wie ein Dämon aus seinen schlimmsten Träumen wirken. Im Halbdunkel der Zelle, die durch das kleine Fenster nur von der schwächer werdenden Sonne erhellt wurde, wirkte er mit seiner schwarzen Kleidung fast wie ein Schatten. Nur seine Augen glitzerten kalt und um seine Lippen spielte ein drohendes Lächeln, das jedoch im nächsten Augenblick erlosch und somit sein Gesicht in eine steinerne Maske verwandelte.

"Rede endlich." Chris schrie nicht. Er sprach nicht einmal sehr laut. Seine Stimme war fast ein Flüstern, aber noch immer so deutlich, dass jeder ihn verstehen konnte. Er wirke sogar freundlich. Es war die gleiche Stimme, mit der er Billy geduldig Tricks beim Angeln erklärte. Die gleiche Stimme, mit der er sich mit Vin unterhielt, wenn sie unter sich waren und über angenehmere Dinge als Tod und Verbrechen sprachen. Sogar die gleiche Stimme mit der er mit Mary Travis sprach.

Doch in diesem Moment wirkte sie so fehl am Platze wie ein Clown auf einer Beerdigung.

Und der Bandit zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als er diese gelassene, ruhige Stimme hörte, die in krassem Gegensatz zu dem stand was sich in Chris' Blick widerspiegelte.

Der Mann schluckte hart. Er hatte zwar sterben wollen, doch woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass der Tod ausgerechnet in Gestalt dieses Killers kam?

Als er nicht antwortete hob Chris den anderen Arm und holte zum Schlag aus. Genau in diesem Moment trat Vin neben ihn und packte seinen Arm. "Chris!", versuchte er, seinen Freund zu beruhigen. "Wir brauchen ihn _lebend_.", ermahnte er ihn.

Chris lächelte grimmig. "Ich hatte nicht vor ihn zu töten. So leicht kommt er nicht davon." Chris versuchte seinen Arm aus Vin's eisernem Griff zu befreien, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Vin gelang es sogar, ihn etwas zurückzuziehen und der Druck gegen die Kehle des armen Teufels vor ihnen verringerte sich geringfügig. Der Mann schnappte nach Luft und keuchte. Vin warf ihm einen beschwörenden Blick zu.

"Du solltest lieber reden. Ich kann ihn nicht für immer zurückhalten.", meinte er leise und in einem verschwörerischen Tonfall.

Doch der Mann vor ihm nahm noch einmal seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, soweit er überhaupt so etwas wie Mut besaß. Er versuchte zu lachen, aber es kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen dabei heraus.

"Ihr blufft doch nur! Er wird mir nichts tun!", stieß er verächtlich hervor und schnappte danach wieder nach Luft. In diesem Moment löste sich Vin's Griff um Chris' Arm geringfügig und dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit, trat einige Schritte vor und schlug zu. Alles geschah so schnell, dass niemand es kommen sah. Chris' zur Faust geballte Hand grub sich tief in den Magen des Mannes und traf ihn nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später wie ein Hammerschlag am Kinn.

Der Mann stürzte wie ein gefällter Baum zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Vin drängte Chris zurück und Nathan stürmte in die kleine Zelle und rüttelte den bewusstlosen Mann unsanft. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Chris sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Er lehnte sich an die Wand, nahm eine seiner Zigaretten aus der Hemdtasche und nachdem er sie angezündet hatte nahm er einen tiefen Zug und blies den weißen Rauch genüsslich von sich.

Vin lehnte sich neben ihn und sah kurz zu Nathan, der noch immer versuchte, den Mann aus seinem unfreiwilligen Schlaf zu wecken.

"War das nötig?", fragte er leise und betrachtete Chris, der noch immer an seiner Zigarette zog.

Dieser zuckte nur mit der Schulter. "Hauptsache es wirkt. Der Kerl wird singen wie eine Nachtigall." Er wandte sich an die andern. "Er gehört euch. Versucht herauszukriegen, wo sich ihr Versteck befindet." Damit ging er ohne einen weiteren Blick auf den Mann zu verschwenden an seinen Freunden vorbei und nach draußen.

Mirax folgte ihm langsam. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel an Chris' Worten. Der Mann war jetzt so eingeschüchtert, dass er sogar seine eigene Mutter verraten würde. Die anderen würden keine Schwierigkeiten haben. Draußen lehnte Chris sich an das Geländer und wartete bis Mirax neben ihm war.

"Keine Sorge, wir finden deine Partnerin schon.", meinte er zuversichtlich.

"Ich mach' mir keine Sorgen um _sie_. Mara wird überleben, so wie immer. Aber JD und Ezra werden vielleicht nicht so viel Glück haben.", erwiderte sie und zündete sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette an.

JD hörte wie sich Schritte näherten, doch er wagte nicht aufzusehen. Außerdem hätte er sowieso nicht sonderlich viel sehen können, denn sein rechtes Auge war völlig zugeschwollen und das linke brannte, als hätte jemand Säure hineingegossen.

Johnson war wohl einer dieser Menschen, die ihre Aggressionen an anderen ausleben mussten - diese Erfahrung hatte JD jedenfalls gestern gemacht. Einige seiner Rippen waren jetzt _definitiv_ gebrochen und einige hässliche - und dazu noch ungemein schmerzhafte - Striemen zogen sich über seinen geschundenen Körper.

JD wusste nicht, was noch alles geschehen war, denn nach dem zehnten Peitschenhieb hatte er zum Glück das Bewusstsein verloren - und Johnson somit wahrscheinlich das Interesse an ihm. Jetzt konnte JD sich kaum rühren, denn jede noch so kleine Bewegung schmerzte so sehr wie JD es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Die eine Hälfte seines Körpers war wie taub, dafür spürte er in der anderen Hälfte alles mit doppelter Intensität.

Die Schritte kamen näher, dann wurde neben ihm etwas - _jemand_ - achtlos auf den Boden fallen gelassen und sie entfernten sich wieder. Mit aller Anstrengung drehte JD den Kopf herum und was er sah raubte ihm fast den Atem. Mara!

Ihr rotes Haar war vom Regen durchnässt und einige Strähnen fielen ihr über die geschlossenen Augen. Sie rührte sich nicht, doch ihre Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig und JD atmete erleichtert aus. Immerhin war sie noch am Leben. Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Und einen Moment später wusste JD auch was es war: Ihr Hemd hatte fast die gleiche Farbe wie ihr Haar. Rot. Blutrot. Anscheinend war die Blutung gestoppt worden, denn der Blutfleck breitete sich nicht weiter auf dem einstmals weißen Hemd aus, aber es musste eine schlimme Verletzung sein. Vermutlich konnte sie von Glück sagen, dass sie noch lebte.

/Fragt sich nur, wie lange noch., dachte JD bitter. Die Wunde war wahrscheinlich - wenn überhaupt - nur notdürftig verbunden worden und wahrscheinlich würde sie sich unter diesen Umständen schnell entzünden. Dann standen Mara's Überlebenschancen mehr als schlecht.

JD wusste nicht, wie lange er einfach dagelegen und Mara's regelmäßigen Atemzügen gelauscht hatte. Vermutlich waren es nicht mehr als einige Minuten gewesen, aber ihm erschien diese Zeit fast wie eine Ewigkeit. Im Hintergrund hörte er leise Stimmen und vor der Höhle schien es einen Streit zu geben, denn hin und wieder drang Johnson's zornige Stimme bis zu ihm herein, doch JD achtete nicht darauf. Er würde früh genug erfahren, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Vermutlich hatte einer der Soldaten überlebt oder sie stritten sich über die Aufteilung der Beute. JD wurde bei dem Gedanken an die getöteten Soldaten übel. Erst vor wenigen Stunden, als er einmal kurz das Bewusstsein erlangt hatte, war dieser Ozzi, von dem Jack vorher schon gesprochen hatte, vorbeigekommen und hatte berichtet, dass die Armee in Position sei. JD hatte diese Worte in seinem Delirium-ähnlichen Zustand nicht begriffen - jedenfalls nicht, bis er die Schüsse gehört hatte. Von der Armee konnten sie keine Hilfe mehr erwarten.

JD starrte vor sich hin, bis ihm auffiel, dass Mara zurückstarrte. Er schrak leicht zusammen. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie aufgewacht war. Wie war das überhaupt möglich? Bei diesem Blutverlust... Sie sollte dem Tod näher sein als irgendeinem anderen Zustand sonst und doch starrte sie mit klaren grünen Augen zurück. Sie bewegte sich sogar!

JD hatte das Gefühl zu träumen. Alles schien so unwirklich! Hatte Mara tatsächlich gerade die Lippen bewegt? Waren diese Laute, die er gehört hatte, etwa Worte gewesen? JD konzentrierte sich und Mara wiederholte ihre Frage.

"JD! Wie geht es dir? Bist du okay?" Ihre Stimme klang in seinen Ohren unnatürlich ruhig und klar. Fast gelassen, so als wäre nichts geschehen.

/Soll das ein Witz sein/ JD hätte gelacht, hätte er es fertig gebracht. Ausgerechnet Mara stellte diese Frage! Ihm ging es sicher besser als ihr. Doch er zwang sich zu einem Nicken, dass er gleich darauf wieder bereute. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, betrachtete Mara ihn zweifelnd. Wahrscheinlich glaubte sie ihm nicht und sie hatte natürlich recht damit. Ihm ging es überhaupt nicht gut.

Mara richtete sich trotz der Fesseln und der Wunde - die ihr nicht im geringsten etwas auszumachen schien - etwas auf und sah sich aufmerksam um. Dann sank sie wieder zurück auf den kalten Steinboden.

"Ich hoffe dieser Mistkerl schlägt Ezra nicht zu Brei. Ich würd's ihm zutrauen.", flüsterte sie beunruhigt.

"Ezra ist hier!" JD hatte bis jetzt gehofft, dass seine Freunde in Ordnung waren. Doch so wie's jetzt aussah, waren die Sieben nur noch zu fünft.

Mara berichtete ihm kurz, wie sie hierher gekommen waren. Also war dieser Ozzi einer der Soldaten gewesen. JD hatte sich schon so etwas gedacht.

Sie hörten wieder Schritte und als Mara aufblickte sah sie Ezra, der von zwei Kerlen zu ihnen gezerrt wurde. Sie verpassten ihm einen Schubs und Ezra wäre fast auf sie gestürzt. Doch er fing sich im allerletzten Moment und sank neben ihr auf die Knie. Die zwei Männer lachten dreckig und gingen wieder.

Ezra atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

"Sie haben mir erlaubt nach deiner Wunde zu sehen, bevor sie mich wieder fesseln. Wir haben eine halbe Stunde.", meinte er zu Mara, wobei er sie verwundert betrachtete. Er hatte wohl auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie schon wieder wach sein würde. Dann fiel sein Blick auf JD.

"Wie geht es dir, JD?", fragte er besorgt als er JD's schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah.

"'s geht schon. Kümmer' dich lieber um Mara.", meinte dieser und nickte Richtung Mara.

"Das ist nicht nötig." Mara's Stimme klang ruhig, aber ihre Augen glitzerten drohend. Was Ezra allerdings nicht bemerkte.

"Das soll wohl ein Witz sein! Der Kerl jagt dir eine Kugel in die Schulter und du tust so, als wäre es nichts gewesen. Du könntest tot sein!", widersprach Ezra und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Mara versuchte zurückzuweichen, was ihr wegen der Fesseln natürlich nicht gelang.

"Ich habe _nein_ gesagt.", meinte sie und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

"Stell dich nicht so an, Mara!" Ezra hatte zuerst gezögert, jetzt streckte er die Hand wieder aus.

"_Ezra_!" Mara's Stimme war ein drohendes Fauchen und Ezra zuckte unwillkürlich zurück. Als er sie näher betrachtete, wunderte er sich, was bloß los war. Mara's Blick war der eines Tieres, das man in die Enge getrieben hatte. Ihre Muskeln waren angespannt, so als würde sie sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen - was wegen der Fesseln zum Glück unmöglich war. Hoffte Ezra jedenfalls.

Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass Mara für jemanden, der erst vor wenigen Stunden fast tödlich verwundet worden war, ziemlich gesund aussah. Sie war weder ungewöhnlich blass, noch hatte sie Fieber. Ihre Augen waren klar und Schmerzen schien sie schon gar nicht zu verspüren, denn alles was er in ihren Augen sah war diese unerklärliche Furcht und eine Drohung.

"Mir fehlt überhaupt nichts. Verstanden?", fragte Mara und versuchte ihrer Stimme einen gelassenen Klang zu geben. Was ihr nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Jedenfalls schien sie es ernst zu meinen.

Ezra seufzte. Vielleicht hatte sie doch Fieber? Denn sie phantasierte, wenn sie glaubte, dass er sich geschlagen geben würde. Ezra war zwar kein Arzt, aber er war oft genug angeschossen worden um zu wissen, dass es keine harmlosen Schusswunden gab. Er hob die Arme in gespielter Gleichgültigkeit und wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick. JD hatte wohl seine Gedanken gelesen, denn er betrachtete Mara besorgt.

"Was ist los, Mara? Er will dir doch nur helfen.", meinte er beschwichtigend und Mara warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

Doch das war alles, was Ezra brauchte. Blitzschnell griff er nach ihr. Mit der einen Hand drückte er ihre unverwundete Schulter nach unten, um sie ruhig zu halten, mit der anderen schob er vorsichtig den Stoff beiseite und löste den notdürftigen Verband. Mara wehrte sich mit allen Kräfte, doch zum Glück hielten die Fesseln.

Ezra suchte nach der Stelle, an der er die Wunde vermutete, doch er fand kein Einschussloch. Nur angetrocknetes Blut, das war alles. Hatte die Kugel sie an einer anderen Stelle getroffen? Aber das war unmöglich. Ezra hatte noch vor wenigen Stunden die Wunde verbunden. Sie musste hier sein!

Mara hatte ihren Widerstand aufgegeben und betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und heißem Zorn. Ezra ließ sie langsam los und sank zurück. Er starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fast entsetzt an.

JD, der nichts hatte sehen können, reckte den Hals und betrachtete die beiden verwirrt. "Was ist los?"

Endlich fand Ezra seine Stimme wieder. "Das wüsste ich auch gerne.", brachte er hervor. JD sah ihn verständnislos an. "Die Wunde ist verschwunden. Einfach so.", erklärte Ezra und rang um Beherrschung. Er fühlte wie die Hysterie langsam in ihm hochkroch und versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren. Aber es war einfach unmöglich! Mara hätte tot sein müssen, aber er konnte nicht einmal einen Kratzer entdecken!

Mara schloss für einen Moment die Augen, während sie die aufsteigende Panik verdrängte. /Verdammt/ Es hatte ja so kommen müssen. Und wem hatte sie das zu verdanken/Dieser Ozzi ist ein toter Mann/ Wie sollte sie es den beiden nur erklären? Das war immer der schwierigste Teil an der ganzen Sache. Und Mara war nicht sehr gut darin. Sie vermied es wo es nur ging irgendeinem ihr kleines Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. Aber in diesem Fall hatte sie wohl keine Wahl, nicht wahr?

Mara entschied sich für den direkten Weg und öffnete die Augen. Als sie in Ezra's Augen blickte, entdeckte sie blankes Entsetzen, aufkommende Hysterie und Neugierde. Bei JD war es so ziemlich das gleiche. Sie seufzte und atmete noch einmal tief ein um sich zu beruhigen. /Na schön, bringen wir's hinter uns./

"Ihr werdet es wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber... ich bin unsterblich."

TBC...


	11. 

Chris und Mirax saßen zusammen im Saloon bei einer Flasche Whiskey, als Vin zu ihnen kam. Er ließ sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl sinken und nachdem Inez ihm ein Glas gebracht hatte, trank er erst einmal genüsslich den Whiskey.

"Wie sieht's aus?", fragte Chris.

"Der Kerl ist erst mal ausgeflippt, als er zu sich gekommen ist. Ich glaub er is' mit dem Gesetz in dieser Stadt nicht einverstanden." Vin grinste leicht. "Aber Buck hat ihm dann klar gemacht, dass er noch ziemlich gut dran ist. Ich glaube, sie führen grad' ein nettes Pläuschchen über Johnson's Lagergewohnheiten." Vin nahm einen weiteren Schluck und fuhr dann fort: "Nathan und Josiah passen auf, dass Buck nichts anstellt. Ich hab Richter Travis ein Telegramm geschickt."

Chris nickte. Wahrscheinlich würde der Richter ungefähr eine Woche brauchen, um nach Four Corners zu gelangen. Aber soviel Zeit brauchten sie hoffentlich nicht, um diese Sache auf _ihre_ Weise zu erledigen. Der Richter hatte nichts gegen ihre Methoden, aber wenn er erst einmal hier war, würde er sie nicht dulden. Immerhin vertrat er das Gesetz.

Aber Chris hatte keine Skrupel ihm etwas Arbeit abzunehmen. Zu Johnson's Beerdigung würde er noch rechtzeitig kommen.

"Wann kommt Mary wieder?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich wusste. Die Schwiegertochter von Richter Orin Travis war vor einigen Tagen nach River Bend gefahren, um zusammen mit ihrem Sohn Billy einige Verwandte zu besuchen. Mary führte nach dem Tod ihres Mannes die örtliche Zeitung - den _Clarion_ - und auch wenn Chris es nicht zugeben wollte, hatte sie eine gewisse Wirkung auf ihn. Es war gut zu wissen, dass sie und Billy in Sicherheit waren.

"Sie kommt erst wieder in einer Woche. Sie wird sich freuen, ihren Vater wiederzusehen.", meinte Vin. Chris nickte. Allerdings würde sie nicht sehr glücklich über die Tatsache sein, all das hier verpasst zu haben. Mary hatte leider die Angewohnheit, sich für ihre Zeitung manchmal zu sehr zu engagieren. Und dabei vergaß sie oft, dass das hier der Wilde Westen und keine Großstadt war. Schon zu oft hatte sie sich deswegen in Gefahr gebracht.

Mirax lauschte dem Wortwechsel schweigend. Sie kannte weder den Richter noch Mary, aber anscheinend sorgte Chris sich um sie. Mirax hatte nichts dagegen, sie war sogar froh. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau hatte Chris sich zu sehr zurückgezogen. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass er darüber hinwegkam.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Buck und Josiah kamen zu ihrem Tisch.

"Lebt er noch?", fragte Chris sofort, wobei er allerdings nicht sehr besorgt oder mitfühlend wirkte.

Buck zuckte mit der Schulter. "Ziemlich. Aber das wichtigste: Wir wissen nun, wie wir zu Johnson's Versteck gelangen können, ohne in eine Falle zu tappen." Buck grinste triumphierend und zum erstenmal seit Mara's und Ezra's Verschwinden blitzte wieder Entschlossenheit in seinen braunen Augen.

"Johnson's Lager befindet sich in einer Höhle. Der Weg dorthin wird allerdings schwer bewacht und sogar mit nur einem Mann könnten sie ihn leicht verteidigen. Von dort haben wir also keine Chance. Aber wenn wir von oben kommen, können wir sie überraschen." Buck hatte alles in einem einzigen Atemzug gesagt und schnappte jetzt erst mal nach Luft.

"Der Kerl hat gemeint es gibt noch einen zweiten kleineren Pfad zu der Höhle. Er ist einige Meilen länger, weil er von einer anderen Stelle in die Berge führt, aber wir kommen so von der genau entgegengesetzten Richtung und können die Wachen erledigen.", fuhr er fort.

Chris nickte bedächtig. Das hörte sich alles ganz gut an, aber bestimmt hatte die Sache einen Haken. Dem Kerl konnte man nicht trauen. Selbst auf dem Sterbebett würde er noch lügen, wenn er irgendeinen Vorteil darin sah - und sei es nur, ihnen eins auszuwischen.

"Na schön, wir brechen morgen früh auf. Aber wir werden vorsichtig sein. Ich traue dem Mann nicht."

Alles in allem hatten die beiden es ziemlich gut aufgenommen. Für Sterbliche. Jedenfalls schwiegen sie nun. Oder vielleicht hatte ihnen auch nur der Schock die Sprache verschlagen?

Mara beäugte sie unruhig. Die Stille zehrte an ihren Nerven. Sie hatte schon viel erlebt: Manche tobten, manche versuchten sich oder sie umzubringen, manche gaben ihr die Schuld an allem Unglück dieser Erde - aber das Schweigen war am schlimmsten. Denn in diesem Fall konnte Mara nie sagen, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

Entweder sie würden es verkraften oder letztendlich doch verrückt werden. Würden sie es irgendjemandem sagen? Doch das konnte Mara zumindest mit großer Sicherheit ausschließen. Ezra vertraute ihr - oder hatte es jedenfalls vorher. Wenn sie ihn um Schweigen bat würde er ihren Wunsch erfüllen. /Hoffentlich./

Und JD? Das Kind hatte wahrscheinlich die größten Schwierigkeiten, alles zu verkraften. Oder vielleicht unterschätzte Mara ihn auch. Immerhin war er der Sheriff in Four Corners. Er war erwachsener als andere in seinem Alter. Und vielleicht auch vernünftiger. Er würde es vielleicht nicht verstehen, aber _glauben_.

Mara lachte trocken. Hatte er denn eine Wahl? Selbst wenn er es nicht glauben _wollte _- das Blut der nicht mehr vorhandenen Schusswunde war Beweis genug. Und Ezra hatte die Wunde mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Mara lehnte sich einen Augenblick zurück und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Sie seufzte leise. Nicht einmal Unsterblichkeit schützte vor Müdigkeit. Der Schmerz mochte vergangen sein, aber ihre Bewusstlosigkeit war nicht gerade erholsam gewesen. Leider würde man ihnen nicht die Gelegenheit geben, in Ruhe zu schlafen.

Wie um ihre Gedanken zu unterstreichen näherten sich wieder die zwei Männer, die Ezra hergeschafft hatten. Sergeant Osborne - Ozzi - folgte ihnen. Die Beiden drehten Ezra nicht gerade sanft auf den Rücken und verschnürten seine Hände und Füße so fest, dass das Seil ins Fleisch schnitt. Ezra verkniff sich jeden Laut, aber Mara konnte sehen, dass die Fesseln ihm Schmerzen bereiteten.

Ozzi kam auf Mara zu und riss sie an den Haaren unsanft in die Höhe. Mara stöhnte leise. Dafür würde dieser Kerl bezahlen. Wäre sie nicht gefesselt, wäre er schon jetzt Brei gewesen, aber so begnügte Mara sich mit einem drohenden Blick. Doch Ozzi war zu dumm, die Drohung ernst zu nehmen. Er lachte nur lauthals und zog sie vollends auf die Beine.

"Der Boss will dich sehen, Kleine.", meinte er mit krächzender Stimme. Sein heißer stinkender Atem strich über Mara's Gesicht und sie rümpfte die Nase. Der andere Mann schnitt ihre Fußfesseln durch und sie wurde unsanft nach vorne gestoßen. Fast wäre sie zusammengebrochen doch im allerletzten Moment fing sie sich wieder und blieb einige Sekunden stehen, bis sie sich auf den Beinen halten konnte. Die Fesseln waren sehr fest gewesen und fast alles Blut war aus ihren Knöcheln gewichen.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zurück zu Ezra und JD. Sie sahen ihr unruhig hinterher. Wenigstens wussten sie jetzt, dass sie sich keine großen Sorgen um Mara machen mussten. Das war der kleine Vorteil der Unsterblichkeit. Mara mochte Schmerzen deswegen nicht mehr als andere Menschen, aber sie hatte die Gewissheit, dass sie nicht lange andauern würden. Und da weder Johnson noch McQuinn etwas über Unsterbliche wussten, hatten sie auch keine Ahnung, wie sie ihr wirklich Schmerzen zufügen konnten.

Doch im Moment hatte Mara keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken, denn sie erkannte Johnson's und McQuinn's Gestalten vor sich. Die Beiden standen am Feuer, dass nur noch aus der rotflimmernden Glut bestand. Mara bemerkte, dass die meisten Männer vor der Höhle waren. Vielleicht war das ein Vorteil für sie. /Wenn diese Fesseln bloß nicht wären/

Ozzi, der sie vorangetrieben hatte, versetzte ihr so plötzlich einen Schlag zwischen die Schulterblätter, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb. Mara taumelte nach vorne und sank auf ein Knie. Alles verschwamm für einen kurzen Augenblick vor ihren Augen und als sich ihr Blick wieder geklärt hatte, kniete Johnson vor ihr - die blitzende Klinge eines Messers gegen ihre Kehle gedrückt. Mara spürte wie das scharfe Metall ihre Haut leicht ritzte und ein einzelner Tropfen Blut lief die Klinge langsam hinunter.

Mara fluchte innerlich. Hoffentlich bemerkte keiner, dass sich die kleine Wunde ebenso schnell wieder schloss, wie sie sich geöffnet hatte. Doch als sie in Johnson's kalte blitzende Augen sah, war sie sicher, dass er diesem kleinen Kratzer keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde. Seine Augen funkelten mit einem inneren Feuer, das fast an Wahnsinn grenzte. /Nicht nur fast./

Jetzt grinste Johnson und seine Zähne schimmerten weiß im Halbdunkel der Höhle. "Ozzi hat gesagt du bist schwer verwundet. Anscheinend hat er übertrieben." Johnson musterte sie kurz, dann zog er das Messer zurück, wobei die Klinge die eben geheilte Haut erneut ritzte. Er stand auf und warf McQuinn, der neben ihm stand, einen beruhigenden Blick zu.

"Wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, gehört sie dir.", versicherte er McQuinn. Dessen Augen durchbohrten Mara mit einem durchdringenden Blick, den diese allerdings völlig ignorierte. Seine Stimme war heiser vor Hass und Vorfreude.

"Ich brauche sie lebend.", erwiderte er, wagte es aber nicht, Johnson nochmals auf ihre Vereinbarung hinzuweisen. Es hätte sowieso nichts mehr gebracht, denn dieser war schon wieder mit Mara beschäftigt.

"Ich hab gehört, du bist Terrik's Partnerin.", meinte Johnson. Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, und sie überraschte Mara. Sie hatte zwar angenommen, dass McQuinn Johnson irgendetwas angeboten hatte, doch dass es Mirax war? Und überhaupt: Was hatte Mirax mit Johnson zu tun?

Mara hatte keine Ahnung, aber das hatte nicht viel zu sagen. Sie war nicht immer mit Mirax unterwegs gewesen. Selbst in der Zeit als Kopfgeldjägerinnen hatten sich ihre Wege manchmal getrennt. Es konnte viel geschehen sein, von dem Mara nichts wusste. Und Mirax machte sich leicht Feinde - genauso wie Mara selbst.

Johnson wartete anscheinend auf eine Antwort und als er keine bekam verpasste er Mara mit dem Handrücken einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Mara versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl sie Mühe damit hatte.

"Und was, wenn?"

Johnson lächelte verschwörerisch. "Dann hast du noch eine Chance, Kleine." Mara hätte gelacht, wenn es witzig gewesen wäre. Chance? Selbst wenn sie Johnson ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählen würde - er hatte sie immer noch McQuinn versprochen. Und sie konnte sich denken, was dieser mit ihr vorhatte. Von einer _Chance_ konnte man in diesem Fall wirklich nicht sprechen.

Johnson hatte anscheinend ihre Gedanken erraten, denn sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Ich will Terrik.", zischte er drohend. "Und du wirst mir helfen, sie zu schnappen."

Mara starrte ihn kalt an. "Vergiss es!", erwiderte sie ruhig. Sie würde ihn höchstens zu Mirax führen, damit diese ihn töten konnte. Aber das war wohl gar nicht nötig, denn Mara zweifelte nicht daran, dass Mirax und die anderen bald hier sein würden. Und dann konnte Johnson selbst herausfinden, dass er lieber nicht in Mirax Nähe sein wollte.

Johnson merkte, dass er aus ihr nicht mehr herausbekommen würde. Ein wütender Schrei entfuhr ihm und er schlug noch einmal zu. Mara schmeckte Blut und hustete. Sie warf Johnson einen vernichtenden Blick zu und kniff die Augen zusammen. Johnson starrte sie finster an, dann schien er sich entschieden zu haben.

"Sie gehört dir.", meinte er an McQuinn gewandt. "Und sorg' dafür, dass sie leidet!", fügte er mit zorniger Stimme hinzu. McQuinn lächelte hämisch.

"Keine Sorge. Ich hatte nicht vor, es ihr bequem zu machen.", versprach er und zog Mara in die Höhe. Er stieß sie Ozzi, der immer noch hinter ihr stand, in die Arme und als Johnson sich entfernte, zog er sein Messer und strich mit der Spitze leicht über Mara's Wange.

"Falls du die Hoffnung hast, ich hätte _irgendetwas_ von dem vergessen, was du mir angetan hast - vergiss es schnellstens!", fauchte er leise. Der Zorn in seinen Augen hatte sich in heiße Glut verwandelt. Natürlich hatte sich Mara keine Hoffnungen gemacht. Warum auch? Immerhin war es damals ihre Absicht gewesen, dass er sich an alles erinnerte - _für immer_.

Und das würde er auch. Denn wenn Mara in einem gut war, dann war es ihre Fähigkeit, Schmerzen zu bereiten. Höllische Schmerzen.

Und nach McQuinn's Gefangennahme hatte sie genügend Zeit gehabt, ihre Fähigkeiten ausgiebig zu testen. Was dieser ihr anscheinend übel genommen hatte. Naja, Mara konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. /Nicht im geringsten./

Sie lächelte, was McQuinn nur noch wütender machte.

TBC...


	12. 

Kurz vor Mitternacht begann der Wirt demonstrativ damit, die ersten Stühle auf die Tische zu stellen und die leeren Gläser einzusammeln. Vermutlich erhoffte er sich, wenigstens dieses Mal pünktlich schließen zu können. Mirax hätte ihm gleich sagen können, dass seine Chance schlecht standen, heute eher ins Bett zu kommen.

Denn obwohl Nathan sich bereits zurückgezogen hatte, um bis morgen ausgeruht zu sein, und Josiah zusammen mit Vin um die Stadt patrouillierte, saßen die zwei noch verbliebenen der Sieben noch immer an ihrem Tisch und starrten stumm vor sich hin. Mirax betrachtete jeden einzeln, doch noch immer machte keiner Anstalten, nach draußen zu gehen. Schließlich hielt Mirax es nicht mehr aus. Sie stand auf, nickte den anderen kurz zu und trat vor die Tür.

Draußen war es eiskalt und fast stockfinster. Die wenigen Feuer, die man entzündet hatte, um die Straße zu beleuchten, waren bis auf die Glut herunter gebrannt und keiner schien es für seine Pflicht zu halten, sie wieder zum Brennen zu bringen. Mirax störte sich nicht daran.

Sie war das Dunkel gewohnt, immerhin hatte sie fast ihr ganzes Leben damit verbracht.

Ein eisiger Windstoß fegte durch die Straße und Mirax klappte ihren Mantelkragen nach oben und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Immerhin hatte es nicht mehr geregnet. Mirax atmete tief durch und fühlte wie die Müdigkeit, die in den letzten Stunden des Wartens in ihr hochgekrochen war, aus ihren Gliedern wich.

Plötzlich glaubte sie ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Mirax hielt den Atem an und lauschte in die Stille der Nacht. Doch außer dem Kläffen eines Hundes hörte sie nichts. Sie wollte die Sache schon vergessen, als ein Pferd wieherte. Mirax trat hinter einen Holzpfeiler und betrachtete die dunkle Straße. Nach einigen Sekunden entdeckte sie tatsächlich einen schwachen Lichtschein, der langsam näher kam.

Eine Kutsche? Um diese Zeit? Mirax wartete angespannt und einige Minuten später hielt die große schwarze Kutsche vor dem Sheriff's Büro. Mirax hörte Schritte und Chris trat lautlos aus dem Saloon. Er winkte ihr mit einer Hand, ihm zu folgen und ging mit raschen Schritten der Kutsche entgegen.

Der Kutscher war abgesprungen und grüßte Chris mit einem angedeuteten Nicken. "Abend, Mister.", meinte er und machte Anstalten, die Kutschentür zu öffnen. Chris kam ihm zuvor.

Er zog die Tür auf und -

- betrachtete völlig verdutzt den einzigen - _weiblichen_ - Fahrgast.

Mirax beobachtete mit wachsender Verwunderung, wie Chris Larabee um Worte rang. Schließlich hatte er sich gefangen und reichte der Frau eine Hand, um ihr beim Aussteigen behilflich zu sein.

"Miz Travis, würden sie mir bitte erklären, was das soll?"

Mary Travis griff nach Chris' Hand und kletterte geschickt aus dem Wagen. Sie hielt seine Hand allerdings etwas länger als unbedingt notwendig während sie sich beim Kutscher bedankte, der ihr Gepäck abgeladen hatte. Die Kutsche fuhr ab und Mary sah Chris verwundert an.

"Was meinen sie, Mister Larabee?", meinte sie und sah Chris mit ihren großen blauen Augen unschuldig an. Mirax hatte allerdings die Vermutung, dass sie genau wusste, was Chris gemeint hatte.

"Mary,", begann Chris, so als würden sie diese Art von Unterhaltung öfter führen. "Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass sie die ganze Strecke von River Bend hierher gefahren sind - um diese Zeit und _allein_?" Verärgerung schwang in Chris' Stimme mit, doch sie richtete sich wahrscheinlich eher gegen ihn selbst oder den Idioten, der Mary auf diese Idee gebracht hatte, als gegen Mary selbst.

"Wäre es ihnen lieber gewesen, ich wäre _nicht_ allein gefahren?", erwiderte Mary spitz und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Chris atmete tief ein und folgte ihr, als sie sich Richtung _Clarion_ in Bewegung setzte. Mirax zögerte einige Sekunden. Sollte sie ihnen folgen? Immerhin hatte Chris sie seit Mary's Eintreffen nicht mehr beachtet und Mary selbst hatte sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal bemerkt.

Andererseits hatte Mirax sowieso nichts zu tun und da sie Mary noch nicht kannte war dies vielleicht eine Gelegenheit, etwas mehr über sie zu erfahren. Und vielleicht würde Chris sich wieder soweit beruhigen, dass er sie einander vorstellte. Also folgte Mirax ihnen in kurzem Abstand.

Chris schien die Hoffnung aufgegeben zu haben, Mary irgendwie Vernunft einzureden zu können, und so begnügte er sich damit, herauszufinden, was sie schon _jetzt_ zurück in Four Corners tat, anstatt die Woche mit ihrem Sohn bei Verwandten in River Bend zu verbringen.

"Warum sind sie hier, Mary?", fragte er und bemühte sich diesmal, ruhig zu bleiben, was ihm auch irgendwie - und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung - gelang.

"Ich tue nur meinen Job. Orin hat mir ein Telegramm geschickt, dass es hier Ärger gibt. Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich in River Bend bleibe und nichts tue, während unsere Stadt - noch schlimmer, unser Sheriff - in Gefahr ist."

"Ich habe es wenigstens gehofft.", murmelte Chris leise. "Wo ist Billy?"

"Ich habe ihn bei Tante Margareta gelassen. Dort ist er in Sicherheit, bis das hier vorbei ist." Chris atmete erleichtert auf. Immerhin war Mary doch noch zu vernünftigen Entscheidungen fähig. Warum ausgerechnet hatte der Richter sie benachrichtigt? Er wusste doch so gut wie jeder Andere, dass Mary nicht wie die andere Frauen war. Sie benahm sich immer, als müsste sie den anderen - besonders den Männern und ganz besonders Chris Larabee - etwas beweisen.

Auch wenn es gerade das war, was sie so faszinierend machte, wünschte Chris sich doch manchmal, dass sie eine ganz normale Hausfrau war, die sich um nichts anderes kümmerte als um ihren Sohn und ihren Garten.

Dann könnte er sie auch leichter beschützen.

Sie hatten die Tür des _Clarion_ erreicht und Mary drehte sich zu Chris um und lächelte leicht. "Chris, sie machen sich immer viel zu viele Sorgen. Warum sollte mir etwas geschehen? Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.", versicherte sie.

"Daran zweifle ich gar nicht. Aber die Gegend ist gefährlich und so spät ist nicht die Zeit für eine Frau, sich auf der Straße aufzuhalten."

Mary sah ihn zweifelnd an, während eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wanderte und sich ihr Blick auf etwas hinter Chris richtete. Dieser drehte sich um und erblickte Mirax, die er vollkommen vergessen hatte. Er seufzte.

"Sie haben mir ihre Freund_in_ noch gar nicht vorgestellt."

Durch ihre Anwesenheit hatte Mirax Chris' einziges Argument zunichte gemacht und sie lächelte mit einem Ausdruck geheuchelter Unschuld, als dieser sie verärgert ansah. Dann seufzte er erneut und verdrehte die Augen.

"Mary, darf ich vorstellen: Mirax Terrik. Mirax, Mary Travis." Er wandte sich wieder an Mary. "Mirax ist eine alte Freundin, ich kenne sie schon einige Jahre. Sie hilft uns, McQuinn und Johnson zu schnappen.", erklärte er schnell.

Mary nickte. "Ich verstehe natürlich, dass das nicht so gefährlich für eine Frau ist, wie mitten in der Nacht in einer Kutsche zu fahren - allein, wohlgemerkt." Sie warf Mirax einen kurzen Blick zu und lächelte entschuldigend. "Tut mir leid, das ging nicht gegen sie."

Mirax lächelte zurück. Irgendwie mochte sie diese Frau schon jetzt. "Schon gut. Allerdings habe ich einen guten Grund, ihnen zu helfen. Diese Mistkerle haben nicht nur JD und Ezra entführt, sondern auch meine Partnerin. Und auch, wenn sie mir manchmal ganz schön auf die Nerven geht hätte ich sie gerne wieder zurück - an einem Stück versteht sich."

Mary sah sie verwundert an und fragte dann verwirrt: "Partnerin?"

"Mirax und Mara - ihre Partnerin - sind Kopfgeldjägerinnen. Sie haben McQuinn hergebracht, aber er ist mit Johnson geflohen."

Mary machte große Augen. Es war schon ungewöhnlich genug, dass Chris es zuließ, dass diese Frau ihm und seinen Leuten half - auch wenn sie eine Freundin war - aber dass sie dann auch noch eine Kopfgeldjägerin war? Und dazu anscheinend noch eine erfolgreiche, wenn sie es geschafft hatte McQuinn zu schnappen.

Mary lächelte, als ihr plötzlich eine Idee kam. Eigentlich war das doch einen Artikel im _Clarion_ wert...

Chris bemerkte mit leichter Besorgnis dieses Lächeln, das er nur allzu gut kannte: Es bedeutete Ärger.

Schließlich räusperte er sich und meinte: "Vielleicht sollten sie sich etwas ausruhen, Mary. Immerhin ist es schon spät..." Er wollte ihr die Tasche abnehmen, aber Mary hielt sie außer Reichweite und funkelte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Verärgerung an.

"Danke, Mister Larabee, aber ich glaube, das schaffe ich auch alleine... Gute Nacht." Damit verschwand sie durch die Tür des _Clarion_ und schloss sie hinter sich wieder, ohne ein weiteres mal zurückzublicken.

Chris war so verdattert, dass er sogar vergaß sich zu verabschieden. Er starrte einige Sekunden lang auf die verschlossene Tür und schüttelte dann den Kopf, während Mirax ihn grinsend beobachtete.

Chris Larabee, einer der schnellsten und gefürchtetsten Revolverhelden in dieser Gegend, hatte solange Mirax ihn kannte noch nie ein Argument verloren - weder mit Waffen noch mit Worten. Und doch war er von dieser Frau soeben - und anscheinend nicht zum ersten Mal - vernichtend geschlagen worden.

Es war schön zu sehen, dass Chris endlich wieder anfing wirklich zu leben.

TBC...


	13. 

Mara beobachtete mit wachsender Beunruhigung wie McQuinn sein Messer in die Glut des niedergebrannten Feuers hielt. Nicht etwa des Messers wegen, sondern eher weil ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, die verdammten Fesseln loszuwerden, die sie daran hinderten irgendetwas zu unternehmen.

Ozzi saß neben ihr und strich mit seinem Messer immer wieder leicht über Mara's Kehle und diese versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren, was ihr allerdings zugegebenermaßen schwer fiel. Für eine Unsterbliche war der Hals immerhin das wichtigste Körperteil und Mara hatte bereits beschlossen, dass Ozzi noch am Ende dieses Tages in der Hölle schmoren würde.

Draußen war es immer dunkler geworden und da keiner das Feuer neu entfacht hatte war das dunkelrote Schimmern der Glut das einzige Licht im Dunkel der großen Höhle. Mara spürte McQuinn's Blick auf sich ruhen und als sie kurz aufsah war sein Gesicht zu einer teuflischen Fratze verzogen und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich die Glut wider. Mara war sich nicht sicher, ob der rote Schimmer tatsächlich vom Feuer oder aus seinem Innern kam.

Mara biss die Zähne zusammen, als die Fesseln immer tiefer in ihre Knöchel schnitten. Sie spürte bereits das warme Blut, dass ihre Handgelenke hinunter rann. Endlich konnte sie ihre Hände leicht bewegen. Noch einige Minuten und sie war frei. Das Blut machte ihre Hände glitschig und tränkte die Fesseln, sodass diese elastischer wurden.

Plötzlich spürte Mara einen stechenden Schmerz und sie zuckte instinktiv zurück als Ozzi's Messer tiefer die empfindliche Haut ihres Halses ritzte. Ozzi gab einen grunzenden Laut von sich und hielt ihr das Messer vors Gesicht, damit Mara ihr eigenes Blut sehen konnte, dass langsam die Klinge nach unten rann.

Dann geschah alles in Sekundenschnelle, als Mara plötzlich die Hand frei bekam und sie Ozzi mit aller Wucht in den Magen rammte. Dieser taumelte leicht zurück, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf den Rücken, während Mara mit einem katzenartigen Sprung geschmeidig über die Glut hinwegsetzte und McQuinn, der gerade hatte aufstehen wollen, mit sich zu Boden riss.

Mara rollte herum, so dass McQuinn über ihr lag und sprang in die Höhe. In der gleichen Bewegung entriss sie McQuinn, den sie mit sich nach oben zog, das Messer und schleuderte es nach Ozzi, der soeben seinen Revolver auf sie angelegt hatte.

Mara hörte einen Knall, der in der Höhle tausendfach widerzuhallen schien und einen lauten Schrei. Sie blinzelte, als ihr von der zu schnellen Bewegung schwindelig wurde und als sie wieder klar sehen konnte, lag Ozzi auf dem Boden. Sein Hemd färbte sich blutrot dort wo ihn das Messer direkt ins Herz getroffen hatte. Seine weit aufgerissenen toten Augen starrten Mara mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Entsetzens und Verwunderung an.

Mara gönnte sich nur eine Sekunde der Genugtuung, dann betrachtete sie McQuinn, der sie mit trüben Augen anstarrte. Blut floss in einer dünnen Linie aus seinem Mundwinkel und er röchelte leise, während er sich krampfhaft an ihrem Mantelkragen festhielt. Mara grinste das Grinsen eines Teufels. Den Schuss, den Ozzi abgegeben hatte, hatte McQuinn für sie abgehalten, als sie ihn wie ein Schild benutzt hatte.

"Mist. Stück.", brachte McQuinn röchelnd hervor und versuchte mit einer zitternden Hand nach Mara's Kehle zu greifen, doch sie blieb für ihn unerreichbar. Mara stieß ihn von sich weg und er taumelte zuerst über die Überreste des Feuers und dann über Ozzi's Leiche, dann fiel er mit einem dumpfen Schrei, der eher nach einem Krächzen klang, rücklings auf den Boden.

Mara war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm. Sie griff nach dem Messer, dass Ozzi hatte fallen lassen und beugte sich über McQuinn, der sie mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen ansah. Mara presste das Messer leicht gegen seinen Hals und starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang unverwandt an. Dann zog sie das Messer mit einer fließenden Bewegung über seine Kehle und trat zurück, als McQuinn in sich zusammen sackte.

Mara ließ das Messer fallen und es landete klappernd auf dem steinernen Boden neben ihren Füßen. Sie betrachtete ihre zerschundenen Handgelenke, doch diese waren noch nicht vollkommen geheilt. Hinter sich hörte sie schnelle Schritte und laute Rufe, doch Mara musste sich nicht erst umdrehen um zu wissen, dass sie gegen die Männer, die hereingestürmt kamen, keine Chance hatte.

Doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie hatte fürs Erste erreicht, was sie hatte erreichen wollen. Etwas Hartes traf sie im Nacken und als Mara zusammenbrach und Dunkelheit sie überkam verspürte sie nur dumpfe Zufriedenheit.

TBC...


	14. 

/Déjà Vu, dachte Buck, als er zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche als Erster vor dem _Sheriff's Office_ saß und auf seine Freunde wartete, bereit Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung zu setzen um seine entführten Freunde gesund und an einem Stück zurück nach _Four Corners_ zu holen.

Er betrachtete mit wachsendem Unbehagen den Himmel, der sich mit jeder Minute mehr zu verdunkeln schien und fluchte zum hundertsten Mal über die Tatsache, dass erst vor wenigen Minuten ein leichter Nieselregen eingesetzt hatte. Noch war der Regen kein Hindernis, doch sobald sie sich erst einmal in den Bergen befanden konnte sich das schnell ändern. Selbst Vin, der die Berge wie seine Westentasche kannte, hielt nichts davon bei Unwetter durch die schmalen und unbefestigten Gebirgsspalten zu reiten, die zu Unrecht _Wege_ genannt wurden.

Und wer wusste schon was sie dort erwarten würde? So sehr Buck auch versuchte positiv zu denken, die vielen _wenn_ und _aber_ schlichen sich nichtsdestotrotz in seine Gedanken. Johnson's Mann mochte die Wahrheit über diesen zweiten Weg gesagt haben, aber sie wussten nicht, welche Überraschungen dort auf sie warteten. Es würde sicher kein Spaziergang werden, so viel war sicher.

Buck schnaubte ungeduldig, stand auf und begann auf der kleinen Terrasse hin und her zu wandern, wobei seine Sporen ein leises rhythmisches Geräusch auf den Holzplatten verursachten. /Wo bleiben sie nur/ Buck fühlte die gleiche Ungeduld, die er seit JD's Entführung gespürt hatte, doch diesmal fiel es ihm noch schwerer, ruhig zu bleiben.

Für ihn war JD wie ein kleiner Bruder, den er zwar immer mit seinen Bemerkungen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben versuchte in Wahrheit jedoch jede Sekunde damit verbrachte, sicherzustellen, dass er nicht verletzt wurde - weder körperlich noch seelisch. Er würde es vielleicht nicht zugeben, aber er liebte diesen Jungen mehr als sich selbst. Und das Gefühl versagt zu haben nagte an ihm, stärker als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.

Leise Schritte rissen Buck aus seinen trüben Gedanken und er sah auf, als Mirax sich wenige Meter neben ihm an einen Holzpfeiler lehnte. Buck betrachtete sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Neugier. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Mara - ihre Partnerin und Freundin - ebenfalls zu den Vermissten zählte schien sie eher um Ezra und JD besorgt zu sein.

Doch Buck war sich bei Mirax über nichts im Klaren. Während er selbst wie ein offenes Buch war in dem man jede Emotion und jeden Gedanken ablesen konnte war Mirax ein Rätsel, genauso wie Chris Larabee. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, bis auf ein kleines Lächeln und ein leichtes Aufblitzen in den sonst kalten schwarzen Augen, wenn sie mit Vin sprach oder der amüsierte Ausdruck der sich über ihre Gesichtszüge legte, jedesmal wenn sie Chris betrachtete. /Das sie das überlebt.../

Plötzlich wurde es Buck bewusst, dass er seit ihrer Ankunft nicht viel mehr über sie erfahren hatte als sie es zuließ.

Buck sah auf und fühlte Mirax Blick auf sich ruhen. Er sah kurz in diese schwarzen abgrundtiefen Augen - die Fenster zur Seele eines jeden Menschen, die ihm nichtsdestotrotz verschlossen blieben - und hatte das Gefühl sie wusste Bescheid über alles worüber er soeben nachgedacht hatte. Ein leichter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er wandte sich schnell ab.

Seine Reaktion verwunderte ihn, denn er hatte nichts gegen Mirax Terrik. Im Gegenteil. Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr, es war als ginge eine dunkle Bedrohung von ihr aus, die sich allerdings nicht gegen ihn oder gegen irgendeinen seiner Freunde zu richten schien. Buck war entschlossen mehr über sie herauszufinden, sobald diese Sache mit Johnson überstanden war.

Er seufzte fast erleichtert, als er seine Freunde entdeckte, die auf sie zueilten.

Als Mara erwachte schnappte sie augenblicklich nach Luft, als heißer Schmerz in ihren Knöcheln und Handgelenken entbrannte und sich wie ein Lauffeuer in ihrem gesamten Körper auszubreiten schien. Das nächste was ihre desorientierten Sinne wahrnahmen waren die Dunkelheit und die eisige Kälte.

Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, doch die Dunkelheit blieb, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch der Schmerz wurde erneut entfacht und Mara blieb einige Sekunden angespannt liegen, als ihr Körper sich weigerte ihren Befehlen zu gehorchen.

/Was ist passiert/ Als ihr dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf fuhr versuchte Mara ohne allzu großen Erfolg die aufsteigende Panik zu verdrängen. Irgendetwas war geschehen, aber was? Und wo waren ihre Freunde? Mara atmete mehrmals hintereinander tief durch und sah sich dann um. Es war noch immer dunkel aber ihre Augen hatten sich soweit daran gewöhnt, dass sie einzelne Umrisse erkennen konnte.

Man hatte sie tiefer in die Höhle verfrachtet und um sie herum stapelten sich mehrere Holzkisten und Fässer. Anscheinend hatten die Banditen diese Höhle schon vorher benutzt oder sich gut auf Johnson's Befreiung vorbereitet. Mara lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief durch, während sie versuchte die unnachgiebigen Fesseln etwas zu lockern.

Schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt gefesselt war, überraschte Mara. Sie hatte damit gerechnet - oder besser gesagt gehofft -, dass man sie nach dem letzten Vorfall töten würde. Es hätte Vieles vereinfacht. Doch anscheinend hielt Johnson nichts davon seine Geiseln einfach loszuwerden. Vielleicht hatte er sich etwas 'besonderes' für Mara ausgedacht?

Sie schauderte bei diesem Gedanken. /Wenn er herausfindet, dass ich unsterblich bin.../ Mara weigerte sich, diesen Gedanken weiter zu denken.

Es war wohl die größte Furcht eines jeden Unsterblichen das Versuchskaninchen eines Verrückten zu werden. Und Mara nahm lieber den Tod als solch ein ungewisses /Ungewiss/ Schicksal auf sich. Mara verbannte diese düsteren Gedanken und versuchte sich auf ihre Flucht zu konzentrieren.

Auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass im Moment wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg bestand. Die Fesseln gaben keinen Millimeter nach und Mara spürte wie die Müdigkeit sie übermannte. Wie lange war sie jetzt schon in der Gewalt dieses Irren? Vermutlich hatte sie seitdem nicht länger als einige Stunden geschlafen und auch wenn Mara es nicht wollte, fielen ihr langsam die Augen zu und sie sank in eine traumlose Dunkelheit.

Chris führte sein Pferd hinter sich, als er Buck erreichte, der schon voller Tatendrang auf sie wartete. Es überraschte ihn nicht, Mirax bei ihm zu sehen. Anscheinend konnte sie es ebenfalls kaum erwarten, ihren entflohenen Gefangen wieder zurückzuholen.

Die anderen schlossen sich ihnen ebenfalls innerhalb der nächsten Minuten an, Pferde gesattelt und bereit aufzubrechen. Chris schwang sich gerade in den Sattel, als Mary auf ihn zugeeilt kam. Fast sofort überkam ihn wieder die Sorge, was alles geschehen konnte, während er _Four Corners_ unbewacht lies. Aber im Prinzip hatte er keine andere Wahl. Selbst zu sechst waren sie noch in der Unterzahl und wer wusste, was Johnson und seine Bande für Überraschungen für sie bereit hielten.

Er tippte mit zwei Fingern leicht an den Hutrand und nickte Mary freundlich zu. "Miz Travis." Mary lächelte leicht, dann reichte sie ihm einen kleinen gefalteten Zettel.

"Dieses Telegramm ist gerade für sie eingetroffen. Es ist von Richter Travis.", meinte sie und betrachtete die anderen Reiter mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Bewunderung. Vermutlich wünschte sie sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher als sie begleiten zu können, aber es wäre ihr niemals gelungen Chris zu überreden. Und mit Unterstützung von den anderen konnte sie auch nicht rechnen, denn Chris hatte ihnen schon früh klar gemacht, dass er Mary's Leben unter keinen Umständen in Gefahr bringen würde.

Chris überflog das Telegramm und seufzte innerlich erleichtert. Travis hatte sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg nach _Four Corners_ gemacht und würde innerhalb des nächsten Tages hier eintreffen. Die Stadt wäre somit also nicht ganz ungeschützt.

Er reichte Mary das Telegramm zurück und nickte seinen Leuten zu, die sich langsam in Bewegung setzten. Mary griff nach seiner Hand und sah ihn kurz an.

"Viel Glück, Chris." /Und sei vorsichtig., fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Chris lächelte beruhigend. "Keine Sorge, wir finden sie.", versicherte er ihr, obwohl er den wahren Sinn ihre Worte erraten hatte. Er drückte ihre Hand kurz und folgte dann den Anderen. Mary sah ihnen nach, bis sie hinter dem nächsten Hügel verschwunden waren, dann überflog sie das Telegramm uns seufzte leise.

Der Ritt verlief ereignislos. Vin ritt zusammen mit Mirax an der Spitze und Chris bildete das Schlusslicht. Als sie den Waldrand erreichten, zügelte Mirax plötzlich ihr Pferd und sprang aus dem Sattel. Vin folgte ihrem Beispiel und beugte sich dann ebenfalls hinunter, wo auf dem Boden ein seltsamer brauner Fleck zu sehen war.

Mirax musste den Boden nicht erst groß untersuchen um zu wissen, was es war: Blut. Und Vin war zum gleichen Schluss gekommen, denn er sah sie fast erschrocken an.

"Es ist nicht genug um daran zu sterben.", versicherte sie ihm, obwohl er das natürlich wusste. Doch es schien ihm zu helfen und er beruhigte sich wieder, während Buck näher kam.

"Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt und betrachtete vom Sattel aus ebenfalls den Boden. "Das ist Blut, richtig?", fragte er dann. Mirax nickte nur und schwang sich wieder in den Sattel.

"Keine Sorge, Buck. Es ist sicher nicht von JD. Dafür ist es zu frisch. Außerdem ist es nicht viel. Von wem auch immer das Blut stammt, er ist nicht daran gestorben." Das schien auch Buck einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Mirax hoffte, dass nicht ausgerechnet Ezra verwundet worden war. Auch wenn sie ihrer Freundin keine Verletzungen wünschte, so hatte Mara doch bessere Chancen als Ezra.

Schweigend ritten sie weiter, am Wald vorbei und als sie sich einige Meilen von den letzten Bäumen entfernt hatten, schlug Vin einen Weg ein, der sie direkt auf die Berge zuführte.

Wenigstens in diesem Punkt hatte ihr Gefangener die Wahrheit gesagt, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, wie richtig seine restlichen Aussagen waren. Ein schmaler Pfad schlängelte sich durch fast unpassierbares Geröll. Der Platz reichte gerade noch so weit, dass ein Pferd hindurchpasste und auch wenn es ihnen nicht gefiel hatten sie keine andere Wahl, als diesen Weg zu nehmen. Hintereinander ritten sie durchs Unterholz, weiter in die Berge hinein.

Das war's dann erst mal, da mir zur Zeit leider nichts mehr einfällt g Wenn es euch gefallen hat, schreibt mir doch bitte, vielleicht mach ich ja irgendwann damit weiter...


End file.
